Total Drama Pokèmon Tour by King Flurry 51
by KingFlurry51
Summary: Hi,I'm King Flurry 51,a greater fan both of Total Drama and Pokèmon series!It's the first time I write something of my series invented here...cause I'm italian. This is my third Fanfic,and this is planned to be the most longest ever:100 episodes!Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1:Moving on

King Flurry Presents: Total Drama Pokèmon Tour!

Chris:Hi,Everyone!I'm Chris McLean,the Host with the Most,and I'm going to start a new another crazy season,with 51 participants!Ues,you heard me,men,Fi-fty-one!

There are all the old contestants from Total Drama Island/World Tour/Action series,and plus other 26 new campers each one more anormal than the last!They all will compete during a tour through all the whole 5 regions of Pokèmon World:Kanto,where we're starting,Jotho,Hoenn,Sinnoh and Unova!It will be a total carnage,I granted ,prepare for a new kinky season,called...Total Drama Pokèmon Tour!

Enjoy...

Episode 1: "Moving On"  
PROLOGUE  
S.S. ANNA  
NORTH BRIDGE  
Speaker: dlin-dlin! Attention,please, passengers. The S.S, Anna will reach Vermilion City's Portland within 15 minutes.  
Trent: sniiiif .. ah * The air is wonderful today, don't you think the same, my friend?  
Tyler:I really really agree!What you even think, Lindsay?  
Lindsay: true, , could you help me spread my back with suntan lotion?  
Beth: Yes, my little friend!  
Kyle: hi, I'm Kyle Prince. Are you here for a cruise?  
Lindsay: hello, Kym!  
Trent:We would want...we're going to participate in a reality show.  
America: a reality? Beauuuuuuuuuuutiful!  
Kyle: funny, we'll take a part in a television program filmed here,too!  
Trent: wait..how it's called?  
Kyle: "Total Drama." Do You know him?  
Trent: uh .. I did.  
Tyler: Who's that girl (points to America)? Your girlfriend?  
Kyle: No, but it could become , She has simply followed me ever since we met ... decks are so fascinating to me that always happens when I go around the it. (blinks to Lindsay)  
Lindsay: IHHH! Who are you? Where are you from? What's YOUR NAME?  
Tyler: Lindsay ..!  
Kyle: see?  
Tyler: sigh sob ..  
Trent: hello (referring to the black girl next to Kyle), I am ?  
America: I'M America and I'm ..  
Trent: American?  
America: exaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaactly!  
Trent: ookay(rolling his eyes a little astonished) ...  
Johnny: Look .. look .. the first new faces that I meet! Pleasure, Johnny,Johnny Fusilli .. chink! (Smiles glitch)  
Lindsay and America: ehh .. plop!  
Johnny: typical reaction. (Combing his hair)  
Trent: Hey, wake up, girls?  
Tyler Lindsay?  
Kyle: Armorica, er .. America?  
Johnny: (tidying his jacket)and you are...?  
Kyle: Kyle Prince.  
Trent: Trent.  
Tyler: Tyler.  
Johnny: So are you some of my mates ..  
Izzy: wohoooo! Izzy the splinter sea! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SPLASHHHH! (Everyone gets wet)  
Johnny: my word! Watch what was that crazy?  
Trent and Tyler: was Izzy Triton, the craziest of the reality.  
Johnny: suitable nickname. (Adjusts his hair and the wet jacket)  
POOL  
Izzy: wohooo! Go, Huntelly! Anchor, fast! Sooooom!  
Owen: * how she is beautiful when she is unleashed *  
Noah: If you say so ..  
Izzy: Guys! Try you too! SOOM! 'S beautiful water-ski attached to a super Huntail! YUHUUU! Zoooooom!  
Christine (got stuck in a rubber-ring): Hey, you 2.  
Owen: We?  
Christine: you see someone else around? Perhaps the invisible man ,I guess .. is that guy all day he would help me with his invisible hand , right?  
Owen: -ho-ho!  
Noah: .. * .. * .. * AHEM! Want a (coughing and dim blushing) hand? *  
Christine: I would be fine to receive even a foot at this time, or otherwise even a finger, a toe, an inch .. give a move that you will .Stop.  
Owen: now's it! But how did you .. (Noah stomp on one of his foot) GH! AHIU Ow Ow! (Jumps and ends in the pool) SPLASH! Uh.I'm Uh fine! .. ohohoh.  
Izzy: careful,Owen! The Huntail's Biker is arriving! WOHOO!  
Owen: OO But, look such beautiful teeth have erupted to Huntelly...  
Huntail: SGNACK SGNACK SGNACK!  
Owen: ahu OHU Ow! Too sharp! Aho oh Ow!  
Noah: Would you drink? I guess it would be hard for you to have been struggling for hours remained stuck in that rubber-ring!  
Christine: I'd just really stuck.  
Noah: Oh.  
Christine: anyway .. why no? After all, as you said to me, "to be trapped makes you thirsty." Doesn't is this what you mean before?  
Noah: * ahem yes. ^. ^ Ok, I'm going to order something.  
Christine: Do not take too long, otherwise you'll have to reserve to an empty table your attempts at courtship.  
Noah: What *?  
Christine: -. - Nothing.  
PIANO-BAR  
Noah: I would order a mango and pineapple juice, tropical giant with two straws.  
Lester: I'll prepare you immediately, sir..A-ah, See who's back!  
Noah: LESTER? What are you doing here?  
Lester, a part-time job .. one of all I did in my seventeen life. I hadn't enough money for the ticket and so I was employed as a bartender at the ship-club!But it's only a temporary job.  
Noah: Are you going to take part in this season of Total Drama,too?  
Lester: naturally, my dear! We will be in 51 to join!  
Noah: f-fifty one? How do you know?  
Lester: c'mon, you know worked for the CIA! Spy Chris with spy- bugs is not difficult.  
Noah: All right ... 51 .. mom.  
Leonard: Lester, friend, will you help me with this tray of desserts on the deck?  
Lester: I'm sorry, Lenny, but I'm chatting with my old friend could get by perfectly by yourself, right?  
Leonard: right .. (hate look)  
Geoff: Hello friends! Lex, give me a banana and coconut juice.  
Lester now, dude!  
Geoff: woah! This ship is rocking! Really a scream! WOHOO!  
Noah: ..  
DJ (holding a diskette from curling): eh, Geoff, we're all waiting for your turn!  
Geoff: arrive, arrive! I take supplies and join you there!  
DJ: ok .. hurry up, dude.  
CURLING POLIWAG  
Leshawna: So what? Where is Geoff?  
DJ:In a few will come in time to take food for everyone and then join us!  
Bridgette: Well .. who's the next to launch?  
DJ: Geoff, right?  
Bridgette: Geoff will do it comes after him?  
Eve: It's my turn. (Slides the plate near the center of the spiral-POLIWAG target drawn)  
DJ: UAO! Nice shot!  
Seijii: nothing special .. I'd do ! (He center the target) Voilà.  
Eve: grrr .. NOT TRUE! CRACK! (Breaks the stick on the short boy head )  
Garlic (hidden behind the mast): how beautiful it is when she's angry * Should I go over and tell her .. ahem ... "Wow, great job!", Not too little what If I abbreviate? "UBC" Hmm ..  
Harold: Now it's my turn!  
Yuma (coming out of nowhere): wu wu! I can pull myself? Please, I beg you *pleaaaase*!  
Bridgette: eh .. please!  
Harold: but ..  
Leshawna: Who is that girl?  
Yuma: Yuma Special Launch! Swish! (The pigeon flies like a frisbee hitting right in the jewels of Seijii) THUMP!  
Seijii:. Or  
Yuma: oops .. sorry Latyahahah * **  
All: ..  
Yuma: now retrying (throws it like a frisbee,once another time) zwish! Damn.  
SOUTH BRIDGE-AREA OVERVIEW  
Rory: looks the beautiful landscape that stands today in front of us: such a beautiful sunrise, as , darling?  
Claryssa: ...  
Rory: Oh, right, Claryssa .. I mean almost magnificent as you! Cause You are my sunrise, my lunch hour, my moon at night, my ..  
Claryssa: (Rory looks like she really worth-in a bad way) ..  
Rory: My ehm.(the curling disc flings on his head)Thud-Ouch!Where it's come from this?o.,o?  
Cody: is very nice to enjoy the beautiful warm morning air without the stress of competition!Ah..relaxing.  
Sierra: CODYKIN!  
Cody: S-Sierra? EVEN here? (Sierra hugs him so hard that almost suffocates him) OUff!  
Sierra is not great? Will spend another season together!  
Cody: h-how beautiful.  
Katie: looks these pectorals, Sadie *  
Sadie: and Katie, have you seen his sculpted abs? * Eh ..  
Justin: Thank you, thank you, thank ,but not sums me.  
Alejandro: girls .. admire that! (Takes off his shirt)  
Katie is still UAO ** + * Justin dumpling  
Sadie: IHH! **  
Justin: Thief of admirers!  
Alejandro: poor dick.  
CABINS  
CAB 1  
Gwen: finally we two are spending some time alone ...  
Duncan: Yeah, no presenter meddling idiot or loser between ..  
Courtney: AHEM!  
Gwen: I looked and can have some 'quiet for once?  
Duncan: * Gulp Courtney?  
Courtney: DUNCAN ..  
Duncan is not as it may seem, we're just ..  
Courtney: Oh, but I believe you, ..! (Gives him a kick between the legs)  
Duncan: ouk!  
Gwen: Hey! .. Down your dispotic legs from my Duncan!  
Courtney: Ah, you admit it? I will ..  
Bridge: interesting .. (taking notes)  
All: ..?  
Bridge: go ahead as if there's none here..scrib Scrib ..  
All: O.o  
Tracey:Excuse me, where can I find Heather Wilson?  
Gwen: you will be doing the two-hundredth the shower-cabin located in the front.  
Tracey goods. (Enters the cabin)  
Courtney: where was I?  
Bridge to "Ah, you admit it? I will .." and then you stopped.  
Courtney: Right, thank you But why you are so interested in our arguments?  
Bridge: I am a future I take notes on the various attitudes assumed by the human race according to the situation.  
Courtney: Oh, I totally understand you .Know it, I am very ambitious,too!  
Gwen and Duncan: did not understand, look. -. -  
BRIDGE  
Johnny: (phoning his hairs) There you go, the bunch is back in its place, and dried and jelled perfectly .Great idea to pile the hair dryer.  
Kyle: How much does it cost?  
Tyler and Trent (exchanging puzzled looks) ..  
Johnny: the coat is dried,too perfect ..  
Alice: excuse meeeee!  
BUMP!  
Johnny: woah! SPLASH! (Ends in water) splutt who on hell .. uh ..?  
Alice: Sorry! Sorry! My fault, I never watch where I run! You wanna a hand? Please forgive me!  
Johnny: (see such a fuck**g fairy!) No, you do not be pity. It was only an accident.  
Alice: Oh, no .. you are soak wet .It's all my fault ,I'm so clumsy, why?  
Johnny: it's really my fault cuase I heard your yell but I stayed immobile like a you hurt during the impact?  
Alice: ?  
Johnny: nothing important .Can I help you carry your bags? What is your cabin?  
Alice:it is number 3 .. thanks a lot, but you should not bother you.  
Johnny: No trouble! Indeed, it is a pleasure for me ...  
CABINS  
CABIN 3  
Alice: Thanks a lot, you're really very kind * again *  
Johnny figured.  
Alice: ...  
Johnny: ...  
Alice: uh, we arrived. My cab is this. Thanks! (she enters)  
Johnny: It was a pleasure *  
Monika: ALICE! You have no idea who is the third person (remember?) with which we had to share the cab!  
Alice: MONIKA! It arrived, and who would?  
Mayko: but who else if not me, the great Mayko Makishima? UU  
Alice: Mayko Makishima! Do not believe it! The famous rising star in Japan!  
Mayko:'ve already autograph ..?  
Monika: me first! Please!  
Mayko :sure ^ - ^ Voilà, now you can brag of having the memory of a true  
Monika: yeah, is the most coveted autograph of time after that of my favorite idol: MADONNA! Yeah!  
Mayko: WHAT? There is none better than me, give me your autograph! STRAAAAP! So you learn.  
Alice and Johnny:!  
Monika: ...  
Mayko: tsk! (Walks away)  
Monika, perhaps the paper was of poor quality? Oh, how how how I'm stupid! The offense must have surely for this reason.  
Alice and Johnny (exchange of looks puzzled)  
Azusa: sorry, have you seen a girl with short hair style Liberty Spike, green eyes and pale skin? I'm the big sister: Azusa Makishima.  
Monika: UAO! The older sister of the great Mayko! Make me an autograph?  
Azusa: autograph? o-okay ... (writes her signature) Happy, now?  
Monika: Thank you very much, yeah.  
Johnny: You missed the time-(straightens the hair)-the "sympatyzer" for a breath, chink!  
Azusa: I'll wait here.  
Alice: Sorry, now I have to go back to work, otherwise the captain fires thank you twice, Johnny!  
Johnny: Wait .. you mean that those cases were not your own?  
Alice: * - *! True! I must have done you deliver them , please?  
Johnny: ok .. and quiet: I do not mind at all! ^. ^  
Alice: thank you so much more! SMACK! Hello, hello! Zoom!  
Azusa: uh .. uh!  
Johnny: ... p-please *  
CABIN 4  
Zeke: Zap!  
TV: Lemonjuice drink, the drink refreshing and invigorating + there is!  
Zeke: ... zap!  
TV: It is now airing the famous TV series "Coach Leandro."  
"LEANDRO COACH"

...

Part of the challenge ... Leandro, Coach.  
Zeke: bah, already seen, nothing new! Zap!  
Garry: courage, my friend, do not is not cool.  
TV: TG Kanto, HELLO! Today seems that the entire Vermilion City is about to welcome the cast of the full force of a successful reality show, has never before been held in Japan...  
Blaineley: they're talking about us!  
Sunday: Mythical!  
Zeke: strong.  
Blaineley: Shht! Shut up.  
Reporter: we hear the views of some real idols of Kanto.  
Brock: It must be a fantastic experience traveling in the company of Pokemon, engaged in a perpetual challenge to elimination through an entire region! I wanted to be in their , did anyone tell her you're really cute? Please, be with me in my fitness facility .. ouch!  
Misty: stop doing the stupid! I wanted to wish good luck to all competitors: never give up and never hit the ground running But just in case I encounter you,I grant you won'thave an easy game with me, the super-master of the water pokemon, MISTY!  
Psyduck: Psayayay!  
Misty: -. - Psyduck .. -. -  
Reporter: Keep this thing away from the camera: I crashed!Ehr.. Line to the study.  
Cabin 5  
Sygfryd: this situation is intolerable.  
Mousse and KJ: ..?  
Sygfryd: the sound of the TV of our contiguous neighbors cabin is at least 0.476589% higher than the average right mathematics media .I'll argue with the captain immediatly ! (Opens the cabin door)  
Kelsey: wiii! Squishh! Careful, Mr. Kururu! (she's dashing on a gigantic brush skiddin'in a sea of soap)  
Sygfryd:?  
Kelsey: SQUIRZ! (It invests literally) I had-a-row? Wii!  
James (arriving breathlessly): Forgive broken, right?  
Sygfryd: Truly I fear I have just suffered a trauma ..  
James: Kelsea, wait! We hubs are not allowed to do such stunts!  
Kelsey: Whaaat you're saying? Scream stronger, Jammy! WOOO!  
Sygfryd: hey, I still had not finished talking! A little 'education,for God's Sake.  
Maitre:Kelsea,you scoundrel girl,Sacrableu,turn back now! I'll strangle that troublemaker brat.  
Sygfryd: what a foul and coarse language , ZSK.  
NORTH BRIDGE  
Lindsay: Come on, Beth, you're not spreading the cream well, I hear all the skin rough.  
Beth: have some patience.  
Trent: So, Kyle, let me understand: you're filthy rich, you're an aspiring actor and you are considered beautiful . Then why are you here?  
Kyle is my 18th birthday gift.  
Trent: and as a bonus you have subscribed to this show?  
Kyle: Yes, they must have finally realized I was tired of piles of pure gold Rolex.  
Tyler and Trent: ...  
POOL  
Leonard: lunch is served, gentlemen and ladies.  
Leanne: Thanks, I was .. crunch .. mh! These sandwiches are simply amazing! Tell the truth: thou hast made, right?  
Leonard: Certainly, Madame! (Heheh) And what do you think of the lobst..  
Leanne: try ..  
Izzy: SPLASH! Waoo! Wow, lobster? Ahm Yum yum!  
Leonard and Leanne (soaking wet): * COMPLAINT *  
Izzy: Owen, get out of the water! I want to challenge you in a glutting challenge!  
Owen: No, I'm too that running back and forth followed by a moment by Huntelly...wait? "Glutting"? ARRIVE! (Click to sprinter)  
Noah (a little farther): here's the appetizer.  
Christine: did you take fewest time! .. Only half an hour.  
Noah: I'm sorry, I stopped to chat with the bartender, eh.  
Christine: OK, go matter. (What an interesting guy)  
Noah: shall we have an aperitive?  
Christine: good .. munch .. not bad.  
Noah: ^. ^ Good. Yes ..  
Christine: You didn't told me your name.  
Noah: My name is Noah Dasari.  
Christine: Impressive,you have a biblic name,Noah.  
Noah: even yours, even if it is the female form .  
Christine: I actually called Chris.  
Noah: CHRIS? Em .. nice name.  
Christine: already .. like my father: Chris Mc Lean.  
Noah: ..!  
Christine: you okay?  
Noah: perfection! Hahaha.  
MEANWHILE ..  
SEA OPEN  
Klemens: ciaff ciaff ciaff ciaff .. keheh, jump off the cop's boat was a risky move but genial .Now I need a place to spend the winter waiting to the waters calming down. (A shark swims silently behind him) KZAK! (sticking a knife under water) Look, look .. a cruise ! (jump on the anchor and start climbing) Provided lift .. ke-he!

we are on the ! Guess in the cabins if there is something valuable to steal!  
Hmm .. maybe it's best making a disguise,kehehe .That blue paint falls like a glove!  
BRIDGE  
Kelsey: BRAM! WOHOO!  
Maitre: someone stop this destructive hyperkinetic!  
James: pant pant .. Kelsey? Back here!  
Alice: mh .. and this how I should clean? ^ Mh Oh .. That's the maitre! Excuse me, boss, you know by any chance ..  
Kelsey: awaaaay! Permission!  
Alice: ahhhia! Ahu ...  
Maitre and James: leave, leave! (Overwhelming Alice)  
Alice: What I done wrong? I did? * - *  
Kelsey: BRAM (breaks down the door of access to the bridge of the buffets)! Area Catering, here is a service volleys!  
Leonard: As I said, Miss. ..  
Leanne: Leanne Ludvisk.  
Leonard: Leanne, here is the lobster!  
Leanne: it looks nice.  
Kelsey: beware!Away!  
Leonard: Oh, no! DO NOT SHATTER HERE!  
Kelsey: I lost control, soooorrry!  
Leonard: NOOOO!  
Leanne: O.O  
BADABRAM! (RIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE BOUFFET TABLE) FIIII ... (the food flies in orbit)  
Leonard: DAMN ON ! SPLATCH! DOUBLE * COMPLAINT *  
Leanne: Whew, at least not this time .. SPLATCH! TRIPLE * COMPLAINT *  
Kelsey: nothing broken?  
Maitre: what disaster!  
James: UAO.  
Owen: yuppii, rain miracles! GNAM GNA GNAM! Mh .. crunk crunk, krunching.  
Izzy: a flood of lobsters, bizarre phenomenon! WIO! PLAKT! Lobster on his head! .. Crunk crunk .. tastes delicious!  
Noah: So, to win this level you have to attack the final boss from two different parts, so I get confused it and our little not-friendly friend no longer will be a problem.  
Christine: You're a real expert! Beep blip zap! Pass.  
Noah: heheh, indeed I am a true fan of videogames. Think of when I was only 8 years I brought my computer in a factory computer games, and managed to take possession of it!  
Christine: UAW! Cool .. hehe.  
Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Noah: What's that noise?  
SPATAPLATCCPLAKTSPLAKTCRACKL! (The rest of the seafood buffets rains upon the two)  
Noah: -. -  
Christine: "Wonderful".  
Speaker: dlin dlon! Vermilion City! The S.S. Anna has just landed at the port of Vermillion to have hosted you(such only a way to speak).  
Klemens: we there yet? .. Well it will not be difficult to mingle with the crowd.  
VERMILION CITY  
Geoff: .. incredible orgy! We are in Vermilion!  
Lindsay: goo, the orange is so good!  
Heather: watch that it's called Vermilion for another .  
Lindsay: and what would be, Miss know-it-all?  
Heather: try to guess, genius!  
Gwen: Lindsay, what do you ask Heather? You do not want to embarrass?  
Heather: What are you trying to insinuate, Shadow Bomb? I know perfectly well that the city is so named because of the orange roof! Even Beth could get there, but I fear for you and Lindsay this would be asking too much.  
Alejandro: Come on, girls, stop fighting!  
Duncan: Yeah, shut up a bit. Miss Nerve-driller has just gave me an headache!  
Courtney: How did you call me? (Chokes Duncan)  
Leshawna: how ,stop it all ,fools. Anyways .. I do not see any trace either of Chris or of Chef Hatchet!  
Beth: Maybe they replaced the hosts? Yes! Finally!  
Harold: expect to rejoice.  
Chef (driving a rotten truck): Poot Poot! Hey, Bozo, go up soon, otherwise I leave you here.  
Duncan: cough cough .. the usual scrap!  
Sygfryd: I bet .. but this engine is not under the rules! Oh no, eh! This has serious consequences to the detriment of the environment and myself have asthma and ..  
All: O.O  
Lester: where is the off button?  
Chef: silence, invertebrates! But how many on hell are you?  
Bridge: uhm .. 51.  
Leshawna: how did you rely so quickly.  
Bridge: science and calculation, my dear grand evolutionary cell mass post.  
Leshawna: YO? W-What you said ..  
Chef: And I have to move from here to Pallet Town 51 snotty-assed? Forget it! I will accept 31 only.  
Bridgette: but now we're on the go! How do you think to do this?  
Duncan: I will give him a hand!  
Leonard: Trez bien!  
Alejandro: I like your idea! Push! (All three throw down a pile of boxes that goes to shatter against half of the passengers in the cargo compartment)  
Almost all: ahh! bad! Bast ***!  
Duncan and the other 30: Bye bye, amigos!  
Heather: nothing personal!  
Blaineley: Goodbye, losers.  
WROOOAM!  
STILL IN VERMILION CITY  
Owen: ahhh! Bump!  
Izzy: Coming Soon! CRUNCK!  
Owen: **MY KIWI **!  
Bridgette: they did it for real this time.  
Geoff: do not despair, baby!  
Klemens: There will be a bloody payback, word of a Malkovich!  
Christine and Noah: "great."  
Johnny: Oh, that cretin of my cousin. Alice, are you okay?  
Alice: Yes, now, yes * .. eh? Yes, I'm fine, ehehe!  
Monika: what a bad flight, yeah!  
Mayko: sgrrrrrrrrrrr ... now .. i .. kill .. No-no, I am changed! Stay calm, Mayko, calm down .. ouff You are too perfect for scomporti ouff ..!  
Azusa: sister, do not let's get to win! We are Makishima, and our last word is FIGHT!  
Mayko: true! But I will not ruin the look, all that dust already in the compartment loads made a killing, then I was also tossed on the ground ..!  
Azusa: boys, listen to everyone: old, as newer and new entries: We might as well give it won?  
All: NOOO!  
Azusa: then each of us tuck the shirts, organizes itself and proves our skills to them!.Told this,who is with me?  
Mayko:, ME,ME,ME! With you you're always sitting pretty!  
Gwen: No, thank you, flying solo.  
Christine: ditto.  
Noah: I'm with Christine.  
Gwen: Hey, here's someone in my ropes!  
Trent: I propose to join in a squadron of 4.  
Izzy: wu wu, me and Owen,too!  
Owen: Yes, me and my buddies old and new (in a crushing embrace all 5)  
DJ: I will go with you two.  
Kyle: We can join you 6?  
America: Yeah, pleaaaaaaaaaase!  
Trent: okay, buddy!  
Tyler: Lindsay, Lindsay, where are you?  
Cody: friend, probably she remained in the truck, like Sierra (PHEW!)  
Sierra: I'm here instead ^ - ^  
Cody: AHH! But,But ... I was dropped from the truck APPOSITL...ehm, that is about to give way to elegantly Courtney (Courtney really has thrown out)  
Sierra: Me too, to bring up the "treasure" of Justin! (In fact she has raised and thrown into Justin)  
Azusa: ok, teams decided to revenge? Mayko, DJ and CO, follow me!  
Johnny: Come, Alice, I'll take you to Pallet Town in a way or another, you'll see!  
Alice: very nice!  
Monika: Wow, great! Yeah!  
Yuma: I'll make my own (..)  
Klemens: me too.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
VERMILION CITY  
TEAM A  
DJ: So .. do ?  
Grandfather Diezel: buy this rough terrain at Vermilion was an idea worthy of the great Diezel, sin that I can not find any youth willing to setting me FREE! Ah, what times are this shit!  
Geoff: Wow, Diezel is also here? That little old man is everywhere!  
Azusa: uhm .. I already have a pretty good idea.  
TEAM B  
Gwen: So what is the plan to reach Pallet Town?  
Christine:And you ask me?"Intelligent"..  
Cody: Come on, girls, you can do better!  
Sierra: uhm ..  
Kyle: Of course! I know how!  
Trent: really?  
America: I knew my boyfriend would solve the situatioooooon!  
Kyle: boy? No, huh ... Not so fast!I told you few minutes ago.  
Izzy: come on, spit it out instead of prevaricate! Come on, man, come ooon!  
Kyle: I'll call my father and tell him to immediately send a limo complete with driver here in Vermilion.  
All: O.O  
Noah: and you have not thought about what it takes ... Because it will came fiiiii BRAM ..!  
Pilot: Limousine dropped, sir!  
Kyle: great job, tell my father not to consider the idea of fire you on the spot, this week.  
Pilot-Butler-Chauffeur (Feetlicker-handyman-slave-yesman-eccecc): thank you very much for your generosity, sir Prince. (Small ****, great son of a pimp and a ***** hate you and all your family ***) For me it is an honor to serve you!But my name is Jeeves..  
Kyle: courage, what you're waiting for,Jerome? Go!  
Trent: amazing.  
Tyler: strong, a true limousine!  
Cody: you said it!  
Izzy: , aspects from?  
Owen: great!  
America:maaaaajestiiic!  
Christine and Gwen: great.  
Noah: soon.  
Jeeves: Can I point out to you, Miss (to Izzy) that my name is not Jerome, but ..  
Kyle: Shut up, anyone interested Jerkins hurry up, we get to Pallet Town within two hours.  
Jeeves: Pallet Town? It is there that there is the summer residence of your father?  
Sierra, Cody, Tyler and Trent: SUMMER RESIDENCE?  
Kyle: ..  
Owen: How do I get to eat in this wonderful 4 wheels?  
Kyle: press a button and fix the problem.  
Owen: I love the options of limousines! Click .. yum yum yum yum.  
Izzy: I'm hungry too! Yum yum gnam  
Noah: at this rate Izzy will become fat by dint of attending Owen and Owen will become crazy for the love of there's me, in the middle,that will shoot myself unceremoniously!  
TEAM C  
Johnny: I had found a formidable idea, girls!  
Alice: we listening.  
Monika: wow, think fast, yeah!  
Johnny here is the plan-one moment (combing his forelock) -  
Alice and Monika: ...  
Johnny: hide on another truck going in Pallet!  
Alice: What? Here there are none.  
Johnny: Oh, uh .. then?  
Alice: So ..?  
Johnny: * sigh *  
Alice: * _ *  
TEAM A  
Diezel: So, bold young man, let me recap ... you and the rest of your squad would be willing to work in my field (that will kill you for labor for hours and hours under a scorching sun, enduring constant threats and reproaches) FREE?  
Azusa: exactly.  
Mayko: A MOMENT? WORK? No way not even a star like me you can not lower them base manual labor!  
DJ: Come on, Mayko!  
Geoff: working today ,for no great effort tomorrow, wo-hoo!  
Bridgette: sacrifices and win!  
Mayko: no, nada, nyet, nein, dwarf mo.  
Azusa: do not make me force you sister ..  
Mayko:I've dug out the well alone!  
Azusa: it's your last word?  
Mayko: yes.  
Diezel: So what?  
Azusa: ok, I did not want to do it .. but you compel me there, sister.  
Mayko: U.U?  
Azusa: I'll tell Kazumi and Kaminari to sending to KaoHon (FaceBook) embarrassing photos of your past.  
Mayko: what photos?  
Azusa: for example .. when you would get to stalk your first boyfriend Kenjii, pretending to be his best male friend.  
DJ and Bridgette: what you did!  
Geoff: crowds! But even cool!  
Mayko: # # O.O  
Azusa: So?  
Mayko: ok .. I will pursue that too. -. - ..  
Azusa: Well, Grandpa Diezel, all done!  
Diezel: and therefore expect to get hoeing, plowing, seeding ..?  
Azusa: the other side of the coin: we help you with the field, you take us up to Pallet Town.  
Diezel: done deal!  
TEAM C  
Monika: wow .. you are giving just to do!  
Alice is over .. we have not a shred of idea on how to get to Pallet Town!  
Johnny: what if we did the bike-sharing?  
Monika: the "what"?  
Johnny: steal, or better, "borrow" three of those beautiful bike somewhere moron left carelessly in front of the Pokèmon Center , and ride up in Pallet!  
Monika: yeah! Brilliant Idea!  
Alice: I do not seems honest!  
Johnny: Come on, Alice, 3 bikes are not the things whom with someone would do something of vital importance!  
Alice: okay ... forks on them. sketch out and go away! Zooom Zooom Zooom!  
POKEMON CENTER  
All: THE THIEF! TOOK OUR HANDS POKE!  
James: Koffing, use smoke screen!  
All: coff kofff!  
Jessy: everything went smoothly! Ohohohoh! Now we slip and bring the head of this big load!  
James: Your idea of using three bikes any the old famous hot air balloon was a brilliant move, Meo! No one has recognized early.  
Meo: heheh! I'm a know!  
Jessy: .. but the bike? WHO ON HECK STOLE THEM?  
James: who dared to not respect the better-known powerfulTeam Rocket?  
Meo: .. and now?  
Jessy: I choke you, stupid mangy cat!  
Meo: Do not blame me! .. What could I learn?  
Police: here they have them! Team Rocket, you're under arrest!  
Jessy: Plan B?  
James: koffing, wall smoke!  
All: Koff Koff!  
Meo: keep everything well! Farewell!  
All Three: Team Rocket hit the row at the speed of light! Zooooom!  
BIANCAVILLA  
Spat spat .. KATAKLANGHETE! (4 wheels of the cart, and all shattered on the ground)  
Chef:WE ARRIVED! Come on, get off!  
Leshawna: ahh .. finally! Ahio. Damn way to travel! Yo!  
Harold (with a box on his head): you said, Leshawna.  
Sunday: ah .. I'm all you will always travel well?  
Beth: I'll get used to, you'll see.  
Lindsay: I'm all disheveled! Has anyone seen Tyson?  
Beth: No, not Tyler horizon.  
Courtney: nor Gwen! Be!  
Duncan even as Gwen? Oh, shit .. no!  
Courtney (glares at him): ..  
Heather: atciù! How much powder the heck was on that mass of bolts? What was the point if you take a shower now I'm back all dirty?  
Tracey: .. and you having your hair? Ooops .. sorry .. what hair?  
Heather: I would like .. such as hair?  
Justin: what are fascinating (look in the mirror)  
Alejandro: I never since.  
Heather: Give me here, quick! AHHHH! I LOST MY HAIR!  
Tracey again? .. Dear sister, you should take a fall once and for all!Tihihih.  
Heather: WHO DID !  
Tracey: tihihihih! (Hidden in the pocket shampoo hair removal)  
Sygfryd: tsk tsk .. such a wild aspect. (Shakes his head) And acquainted with rough manners.  
Chris: Oh, you've arrived at last!  
Leshawna: here Chris.  
Chris: strange .. I thought you were more a lot of are the others?  
Klemens: (comes out behind him) Klemens Malkovich present.  
Duncan and Leonard and Alejandro:BUT-FROM-WHERE-HE'S ARRIVED?  
SCREEEEK!  
Jeeves: Gentlemen, we arrived.  
Courtney: UAO a limo .. I must say to my lawyers to make sure to get one.  
Kyle: great trip, Jeeves.  
Izzy: You are great, Jennaro!  
Jeeves: I'm really ..  
Trent: such a fabulous trip, man!  
Owen: you said, the hydro-masseuse was even automatic in there!  
Leshawna: Automatic masseuse?  
America and the nail-file!  
Lindsay and Sunday: really?  
Sierra and the private area for romantic dates .. ah **  
Katie and Sadie: IHH!  
Cody (covered with lipstick marks): Plut Plut .. yuck! Finally out of that trap!  
All: hahaha!  
Chris really has all those options? Chef, remind me to protest to the manufacturer for you to give me a new limousine infinitely better.  
Chef: OK.  
Chris: I just missing .. 1:00 to 2:00 ..  
Sygfryd: 9, Mr. McLean.  
Bridge: ..  
Harold: ..  
Chris: Oh well, we can not wait that long Their comfortable! Meanwhile .. I bet you're curious about the dynamics of this season, eh?  
Duncan: PAH! I do not care a damn.  
Courtney: It is important, however, I've got to know all about how to handle this season, so I shall tell my sharks (lawyers) of where they should focus their justice activities against Chris.  
Chris: ... .Yes,and because this transmission has to do with existing legal scandals, producers jailed, discredited lawyers and legal sharks .. touch us! So ..  
At least in theory all of you made a total of 51 adolescent-rakes which means that this season will be the longest ever made!  
Noah: creepy ..  
Chris: it will spend 51 weeks together with myself!  
All: HOW MANY!  
Sygfryd: 51 weeks , 304 days and 9 months,to be exact.  
Noah: """creepy"""!  
Gwen: Help!  
Heather: 304 days to show me in this way..BALD? NOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOO!  
Tracey: tihihih (this is just the beginning, dear sibling)  
Chris: Hahaha! And wait until you see the rest!  
Alejandro: the rest? O.o  
Christine: I can not wait.  
Chris: So ..  
WWW WWW (something incredibly quick cuts through the air touching the head all)  
Duncan: but ... what's on?  
FWWWWWw wwww wwww KATAKRASH! (The "thing" shatters on the back of the home-base of Pallet)  
Yuma: fwiii excuse me .. here I am!  
Leonard: But how did you come? FLYING?  
Yuma: a * ahem ahem ahem * species, yes.  
Kelsey: Cool!Kelsuper!  
Chris: well here! Now get in line and close to other in order to listen to me..I was saying ..? Ah, yes!  
Charizard: GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Geoff: WOHOO!  
Bridgette: It is beautiful!  
Harold: A CHARIZARD.  
Mayko: but it is safe to drive this thing to know, grandfather Diezel?  
Azusa: Come on, sister, do not be a coward!  
Diezel: you betcha! Gidaaap, Clyde!  
DJ: Tell me when I can open my eyes -  
Diezel: you can do it now, giant coward: we arrived!  
Chris: nooo! Not another season along with that vegliard ..  
Clyde: GRAHHH! FWAAAAAAAAAAAAMP! ( browning Chris)  
Chris: fss ..  
Diezel: well done, you learn to give respect to elders!  
Izzy: go, Grandpa! Can I take a ride on your fire-breathing dragon?  
Diezel Certainly, dear niece!  
Izzy Come, Owen!  
Owen: No, no, no, I'm afraid of ..  
Diezel: Clyde, will fly again!  
Owen: FLYYYYY!  
Chef: other (heheh) water?  
Chris: No, .. now I will no longer be stopped!In the first part of season teams will be well... 5.  
Sygfryd: but it is mathematically impossible! 5 teams would advance to a 51 .. I!  
Harold: I was going to remark myself.  
Chris: now we come! Let me finish for once! The mechanism is as follows: every two days will exceed the 5 teams and a challenge  
-The winning team will enjoy the reward and can sleep in my luxurious caravan anzikè ground (camps) or in the medical center (when we will find one)  
-The two teams will lose a playoff challenge.  
Leshawna: and the two "no losers,no winners" teams? What about them?  
Chris: they're gonna get the expected punishment!  
All: Whaaat? But it's not right!  
Chris: shut up! You have not yet seen the best part! Follow me into the back of this house.  
BACK OF RED'S HOUSE  
Duncan: what the heck is that stuff? ( ther's a giant pokèball with an enter zip, style of clothes as a recruit and a Rocket cannon very strange)  
Chris: this (points to the pokèball) is your revolutionary new confessing room!  
Harold: but how does one get in? Strong design, though.  
KJ: For those like me I doubt there will be chance to stay there.  
Chris: you want to try?  
Harold: Yes!  
Chris comes in, then!  
Sphere: vzzzss .. (it opens like a poke ball)  
Harold: Galactic.  
Sphere: vzzz .. CLACK! (closes when Harold enters)  
Harold: ahh, help!  
CONFESSIONAL  
Harold: Help!  
Pokèsfera, what cries, fool? Do not see the camera?  
Harold: uh? Who said that?  
Pokèsfera: what a moron ...  
BACK  
KJ: ok, we saw how the ball runs .. but these should serve us instead for what?  
Chris: These Team Rocket's overalls as well as streamline curves and bring out the pectorals are the Suits of Shame, which appointed the loser of each show will have to wear the suit on him ... and get in the cannon powered by photovoltaic pichu and pikachu to BE FIRED IN ORBIT .. and "go at the speed of light" Loser! hahaha! Who wants to check up it ?  
All: ..  
Chris: since you are the nearest and most interested .. have a go, KJ!  
KJ: eh? No, actually, I. ..  
Chris: strength, wear this!  
KJ (wearing overalls): but .. but .. but!  
Chris: strength in! (Two assistants in the gun slip KJ) Ready, Pikach & Pichu?  
Pichu and pikachu: pika! PIIIII KAAA CHUUU! ZAM!  
!  
KJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fiiiiii ..  
Chris: what do you think about such a fire- power?  
Seijii: M-me-eh..  
Courtney: First danger signed,scrib typed ..  
Chris: I would say that what you saw is now more 'll have all the time to see the rest: a season! Ah, ah!  
Noah: Wonderful.  
Sygfryd: toh, my device consisting of a dial-powered quartz and rubies already marks the time of vesperna: it's seven o'clock.  
Zeke: to,what says the little guy?  
Chris: it's dinner time!LOVE THIS SO MUCH,you won't on the contrary.. Chef is eager to let you taste the specialties in the field he has prepared for this season.  
Chef: heheheheh!  
Owen: Be! Eat! Nice!  
Noah and Christine: Magnificent .. (enter the house along with all others)  
Harold: Hey, guys? W-where are you going? Can someone please re-open the ball? I', I'm Claustrophobic!  
Chris: (left out) ... And so a new chapter opens!  
Chef VFC: First course: Ravioli with vileplumes's hats!  
All VFC: NOOOOOOOO.  
Chris: We are now in sixth season, but on my face even a tiny wrinkle! These teens but I think it will .. many of wrinkles? NOOO .. of TEARS! Hahaha! They do not have the slightest idea what is waiting for their misadventures in the exciting new phantasmagoric sixth (third) season:  
Total Drama Pokemon Touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!  
KJ: WAHHHHHHHHHH! ... Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii KATAKRASH!  
Chris: Uhh!. O (step in. He) was was was ..  
AFTER HOURS  
Hoothoot: Hooo! Hooo!  
Johnny: courage .. puff ... pant-time (he combs his hair while riding his bike)-girls.I'm sure by nowBlank Town is near!  
Alice: I thought you said .. pant pant .. the same thing ... ... three hours ago? Uff .. puff ..  
Monika: Ohw My Gowd .. my pant legs are gowing to Anf to ask ..  
Hoothoot: Hoot? Hoothoot!  
Johnny: Look, a sign!  
Alice: ... pant .. what say?  
Johnny says-time (once another time placing the crest) - "Welcome to B.."  
Monika: BLANK TOWN? Finally! YEAH!  
Johnny: "Bark Town." Ooops .. I know I'll have to remind the cardinal points.  
Alice: What!  
Monika: Oh, What Disaster!  
END OF EPISODE


	2. Chapter 2:Hide and Seek in Pallet Town

Episode 1: "Hide and Seek in Pallet Town"

SUMMARY

Shawn: what means that "Chris is still asleep and I have to read this summary?" Oh, for a thousand salmon of Mississippi! Ahem .. the last, that is the first episode of Reality To all PKMNT ..  
A luxury cruise ship docked in Vermilion, sending straight into the jaws of Chris 51 poor people: those who have enjoyed the trip by drinking coconut on deck, who combined an ocean of trouble during the catering service, who is shirking mixing board the cast ... everyone, including that poop of my brother (Seijii), have had to overcome the "preliminary test"-to reach Pallet Town with its own means.  
The classic "dude of the moment" (Kyle) has shuttled in limousine his new playmates, the typical "leader of the next door" (Azusa) has urged its 5 to hoe the land of a curmudgeonly old to get a free ride aboard a Charizard named CLYDE and finally 31 have enjoyed a trip on a cart moving house, 2 came from nowhere and a trio final was lost to New Bark Town!  
Today it promised a revival that anything nice for our "heroes". Not to mention the rest of the day! After a night to digest the poisonous mushrooms of Vileplume .. back to face the first challenge ... Total Drama Pokèmon Tour!

CODE

Mom and dad are now in Pallet ...  
I expect 51 weeks of "wonderful" coming and going.  
All on the plains of Kanto ..  
for a season by a heart attack and blood boiling!  
I Wanna beeee Famous!  
Over the skies of adventure overall,  
I expected to experience fear!  
Team Rocket does not scare me, I'm the one who leads all ..  
will be my glory to squirt at light speed!  
I Wanna Beeee Famous!  
..  
Nope ..  
I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be ..  
I want to be FAMOUS!  
I wanna be, I wanna Be ...  
I WANNA BE FAMOUS!  
Nanananananannananannanannaaa.

PALLET HOME-BASED-TIMES 9.00

All: rooonf .. zzzz .. zzz .. fiiii ...  
Diezel you're ready, Clyde? A good flame!  
Clyde: CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAM! (uses Fire Blast and makes the earth burnt of dormitories)  
  
Diezel: ah, good job! A warm awakening!  
All (slightly charred, some more, some less): Oo fssss ...  
Beth: What kind of way to wake people up.  
Lester: woo! I look like a burnt toast! Really CRAZY!  
Garry (only one not to have been burnt because ..): zz .. but what happened? Smell toast.

Oh,thinking about toast,I believe that breakfast is soon being prepared.

Owen: BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!

BREAKFAST

Owen: What's good about this morning? Astound me, Chef!  
Chef: "Togepi's omelette ".  
Beth and Sunday: EH .. *  
Bridgette: Togepi Omelets? But it's downright cruel!  
Katie: snifff * .. I can not eat them.  
Sadie: but Togepi are so cuuuute,whyyyyyyyyy ..?  
Klemens: and stop flea, chickens, they are just dead now.  
Katie and Sadie: Oh!  
Owen: It is something a little 'cruel .. but .. yum .. munch .. mucnh cruk crak ..  
Katie and Sadie: BLL?  
Beth: oh .. plop!  
Leonard: ambulance!  
Mayko: For me I'm going to puke ..  
Duncan: How many stories .. bah! .. Let crunk crak .. YUCK! But they are shell!  
Chris: Obviously, Shark Diaper, we could just do it with the shells of Togepi!I don't want those GreenPokèmon movements seeking me..on my back. Too more than usual.  
Klemens: the ration of Alcatraz was a hundred times better.  
Leshawna: yo, but how you talk? You look like a lifer.  
Klemens: (!) No, no .. me .. I? (Look innocent and "pure")  
Leshawna: sorry, sweetie, I must be mistaken! Will.  
Klemens: does not matter .. (KEHEH!)  
Noah: get over the "Breakfast" and let's get down to brass tacks, Chris. What is the first challenge of the season?  
Chris: A Hide and Seek.  
Alejandro: What's Next?  
Sierra: Let's see if he was lying as usual .. no,he's not lying!  
Cody: yu-huu, Chris has finally become human!  
Chris: Hide and Seek,you got it perfectly,men...but this time the hiders are 5 of my "friends". You need to find them! The first 5 between 51 of you who will find them,will receive a special reward!You'll have to seek:  
-the spitting fire buddy  
or ..  
-the firing water dude  
or ..  
-the whiping-green boy  
or ..  
-the scale lightning thing  
or ..  
-the poison biting, flee and poison friendish!  
Win the competition and will receive a prize soooo special!  
You can arrange as you like, it's enough you catch them (may be hidden among the houses of Pallet or in the tall grass at the edge of town), coax them there (anything goes) and then catch them! Arrange as you like.  
And now go, indomitable! Gotta Catch 'em all!  
Noah: and we hope to get something, not .. to take from them .

RED HOUSE

Harold: So .. poke ball, pokemon food, pokèdetector and my nose like a perfect hunter: has it all!  
Heather: Oh, but where? Can there be anything?  
Leshawna: you can know what you're looking for?  
Heather: something to put on my is totally out if thinks that I'll stay 304 days bald in front of half the world!  
Leshawna: hahaha! That's true!  
Heather: What's so funny?  
Lester: why not try with a cap? I found this .. and he's like a glove! "I'm Lester, labeled Red, and I come from Pallet Town. My dream is to become the greatest coach of all time! ".  
Leshawna and Heather: ..  
Lester: how was it? Too stereotyped, perhaps?  
Bridge: speculative attitude .. very interesting..scrib Scrib.  
Heather here, found it! .. Well better than nothing.

BLUE'S HOUSE

GROUND-FLOOR-  
Alejandro: So .. going to squirtle logic should be in the blue house .The question is "where exactly?".  
Leanne: perhaps in the umbrella stand?  
KJ: shht, do not spare your moves with the enemy!  
Leanne: Thanks, big man .. a very useful straight .What's your name?  
KJ: M-my? .. Uh .. no .. my name is Kleran Keran Kiran .. no .. no .. um ... Kerry Jason ... no, uh ..  
Leanne: I will call you simply KJ, uh-uh!  
KJ: .. (blush) o-o-k. What's is instead your name ...?  
Leanne: Leanne Luvdisk, for friends Leanne.  
KJ: Leanne .. * such a heavenly name.  
Leanne: KJ isn't bad,too. Shall come?  
KJ: ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ w-where?  
Leanne: but upstairs, silly.  
KJ: u-upstairs * O.O * '?  
Leanne: sure ..  
KJ: r-right! ** Uh (turns purple)  
Leanne: problems, big man? Look we just look a squirtle, not designing a spacecraft, hee-hee!  
KJ: ah .. *I Believed.. no, pretend nothing *!  
Leanne: bien bien .. (leahahah) come?  
KJ: soon.

CONFESSIONAL

KJ: Konk .. Alas, I knew this place wasn't enough large for me .. That Leanne .. too good . From where I come from, the tough neighborhoods of the Bronx, there aren't dolls like her! She 's really beautiful .. * But I think I'd look terrible.  
Leanne: KJ is the classic Colossus from the Heart Gold and what a .. giant! Handsome, muscular, a little 'shy and infantile . What he had realized before? Lihihihih! Really funny! My countless suitors are always so boring .. Unlike him, however it seems.  
FIRST-FLOOR-  
Tracey: keep looking! Must necessarily jump off something!  
Mousse: uhm .. maybe here?  
James: and in the trash bin?  
Tracey: no. Incompetents ..  
Kelsey: Hey, I found something!  
Tracey: yes?  
Kelsey: I found a beautiful ribbon for hair! Give to think about the fact that is at the home of a male.  
Tracey: idiot, it's not important! Ah, all you are just useless.  
Kelsey: maybe it's a clue!  
Tracey: a ribbon hair .. a clue? Ahahahah!What a Pity . Almost brain my older sister has ...  
KJ: So you've already checked above? There is nothing, right?  
Tracey: But you have not heard? .. Wait! What are you guys doing here?  
Mhhhh! Mhhh mhhh ..! .. Mmm  
Leanne: you've heard a mysterious sound,too?  
Tracey comes from the bed .In stirs there's something under the covers!  
Kelsey: perhaps squirtle!  
KJ: raise the blanket .. 1-2-3! FWUMP!  
Geoff (they are making out): mhh .. hhh ... I adore my Bridgetty.  
Bridgettina: me too about you, Booby-googy! Mhhh .. mhh ..  
All: O.O  
KJ: Sorry..Leanne, back to the ground floor!  
Leanne: willingly.  
Tracey: But you're making out on the bed of Blue?  
Geoff: This bed is very comfortable! WOW!  
Bridgette: and smells of lavender! Sniiif! Very good!  
Tracey. _. oh my God. _. I imagine his face if he saw what on hell you are doing in HIS home, in HIS room, in HIS bed!  
Bridgette (neither she nor Geoff they are listening to Tracey ): mhh mhh  
Geoff: mm mm ..  
Tracey: rrrr .. I'm just losing time with you! Farewell Slam!  
Mousse: but every now and then take a cup of chamomile is not it?

GREEN HOUSE

DJ: I did not know that there was also the home of Green.  
Azusa: Yeah, unfortunately for her, the girl has been knocked off in later versions of the game!  
Mayko: what a sucker! Only the real stars like me deserve a dedication in a video game!  
Bridge: for that has already been published.U.U  
Mayko: eh? You say you * REALLY *?  
Bridge: My thesis can not be postponed.  
Courtney: They made a video game about Total Drama Starship and I did not have even reported? And the rights of Copyright? I have to make a call .Come with me, Duncan!  
Duncan: is it really necessary? Ugh ..  
Leonard: I accidentally nicked on board the SS Anne (since I've been fired unjustly ) a copy of the game.  
Mayko: hurry, hurry! Let me see it! NOW.  
Leonard: mais oui, bien .. voici Trez!  
Mayko: There is a console upstairs! Zoom!  
Leonard: At least there are the out of court for a few seconds.  
!  
DJ: Mayko!  
Azusa: all upstairs!

CHAMBER OF GREEN

DJ (opens door): Here we are, zak zak zak Mayk ..! (Gets hit by leaf blade) ouch!  
Bulbasaur: saur! Zak zak zak zak zak!  
Mayko: ouch! Ahu! Cut to die for!  
Azusa: good job! You found it!  
Leonard: from where it will be popped?(hehe)  
Mayko: I put the console in the game you have given me ! Zak zak! No, my designer clothes of Dark& Green!  
Azusa: continues to keep it busy, sibling .. 3-2-1 .. go!  
Bulbasaur (start using green storm vs Mayko): saur? Klak! (Captured)  
Azusa: I captured, to quote Chris, "The green whip buddy"!  
Leonard: Congratulations.I knew it would have ended like this: I had filled the box on purpose that I gave to Mayko types of food for grass, saying that in fact this game for the playstation!  
Mayko: how to burn .. and look how SHIMATTA ..? (Stacey) WANT TO SAY THAT I HAVE USED AS BAIT! (Jumping on Leonard with the intent to choke him )  
Leonard: ulp! .. no! Do you understand? ^ - ^''  
Stacey: I WILL .. no, calm, quiet .. you are perfect and CALM. (Inhales deeply)  
Leonard: .  
Azusa: what do you think,guys, shall go down to Chris and show our overwhelming success?  
All: yes!  
Mayko: minutes. There is one more thing to do before. UU  
DJ: and would it be?  
Mayko: Shaymyko, go out and use rages seed!  
DJ: ahh!  
Leonard: eye for cover!  
Shaymyko: yawn .. sorry, I do not want and anyway I'm fine, I'm not down with a similar altercations in which I smudge my beautiful hair green. UU  
Mayko:'d have to let you in the Torn World along with Giratina! I wanted to take revenge .. OH .. * Ahem * Mihihih. I've said too much.  
All: ...  
Azusa: we go, folks. (Out)  
Mayko: * I'll join you in a very short *. ^ - ^ #  
Shaymyko: mistress, you should give a stowed: a Grimer is more elegant than you. Return on the ball)  
Mayko: ^ _ ^ # # #grrr..  
RED HOUSE  
Lester (putting on a pair of spectacles, pince-nez): good students, to capture a charmender must think like a charmender.  
Noah: (raises his hand)  
Lester: some doubts, Noah? Shoot!  
Noah: Who made you the leader and above all, our "master"?  
Lester: I did of my own initiative.  
Katie: um, excuse me, Master Lester?  
Lester: Yes?  
Katie: can I go to the bathroom?  
Sadie: teacher, can I go with her? WE NEVER MOVE THERE IF NOT IALWAAAAYS!  
Lester: ok, permission granted, Kat and Sad!  
Katie and Sadie: THANKS! IHHHHHHHHHHH! Zooom!  
Lester: We will resume the lesson .Test number one: the theory test! Cric, distribute the sheets.  
Cric: vzz vzz ..! (Gives a shock to Noah while it's delivering on the paper quizzes)  
Noah: AHH! Zot! "Thanks."  
Owen: how is cute! (Embracing the Rotom) ZAAAAM!  
Alejandro: (wearing plastic gloves) Gracias, .  
Klemens: just try it to give me the shock and I reduce you the size of an electron.  
Claryssa: Rory, you also take my paper, quick!  
Rory: orders, Claryssa! AHHH! ZOT ZOT!  
Cric: vzihihi!  
Claryssa: forward, inept, give me my copy of that stupid quiz! Sgrrunt.  
Rory:-and here's to you, !  
Lester: read each question carefully, only when you give the right answers will mean that you will become real Charmender!  
Alejandro: I have been a Cyndaquil in the previous season, will be more or less the same thing. (Reads the paper) ARGH! How do I know if "the tail is a vital part for a charmender", if when I was a Cyndaquil I had not one?  
Noah: we could not jump right to the chase?  
Lester: uhm .. NO.  
Katie Sadie: We are back! IHH!  
Owen: "how many PokéBlocks charmender eats a day." Um .. if I were him I would eat even 50! Indeed, any numerals! So write: Infinite.  
Rory: damn if it is difficult.  
Klemens: stupid.  
Claryssa: snort.  
Noah: Good night.

LABORATORY BIANCAVILLA

Leshawna: I'm sure one of those monsters is hiding in here: let's find him!  
Heather: Since you give the orders?  
Sygfryd: it is doing precisely from 11/2 40/10 and 25 milliseconds.  
Harold: ..  
Justin: What is this strange contraption? Click ...  
Vrrrrrr ...  
Leshawna: Hey, there, look here what I found!  
Heather: a shelf full of junk .. Good job, Leshawna!  
Leshawna: junk and .. pokeball!  
Lindsay: maybe one of them is full.  
Heather: everything is not empty in front of your pumpkin, Blonde.  
Beth: at least his head was still above the hair, while your ..?  
Heather: ... but thrown off the roof of Red's house !  
Leshawna: Of course, the roof! It 's the place more unpredictable and difficult, then the right one.  
Heather: and how you hope to get on the roof? Flying?  
Sygfryd a shame that flying is an option in respect of the ancestral human species, although with modern technological means .. blah blah blah ...  
Justin: Help. How we stop this guy?  
Leshawna: Yo, we got, we got it!  
Sygfryd: it is not polite to interrupt someone while is 'was I? Oh, blah blah ..  
Blaineley: make it stop! Instead I'll go on the roof .. I said?  
Heather: affair done,Sygfryd shut.  
Sygfryd: Never. Ask me again more .. we arrived at Leonardo's thesis on man's ability to fly through the appropriate use of flying machines-then-haha-are those we use today, although much more modern, comfortable and more ..  
Justin: worse than Katie and Sadie.  
Garry: ù Whew Whew .. (listen to music on headphones)  
Leshawna: take my bandages and .. two ...  
Sygfryd: blah blah blah ..?  
Leshawna: THREE!  
Sygfryd: Sacripant's Sake!  
IMMEDIATELY AFTER  
Sygfryd: Mhhh! Mhhh!  
Garry: du-dum .. did you say something?  
Leshawna: Well, Blaineley, now it's up to you.  
Blaineley: sorry, I changed my mind.  
Leshawna: Oh, You Get on that roof now!  
Blaineley: how? .. Ihih (Leshawna lifts her and throws her in the fireplace) IHHHHHHHHHH! (she lands on the roof smeared with soot), breed of whale Moby .. Black!You'll Pay ..  
Pikachu: pika?  
Blaineley: a mouse! Get away!  
Pikachu: pi? (Swells with indignation)  
Leshawna: you found it?  
Blaineley: s-yes .. wait, but that's what I was looking for! On, beautiful, come to mama Blain.  
Pikachu: more ..  
Blaineley: come on, do not be angry. I was just kidding on, baby.  
Pikachu: PIII ka ..! (Approaching Blaineley all smiles)  
Blaineley: good, now give me your paw.  
Pikachu: pika. ^ - ^ ... Chu. * (Spark of malice)  
Blaineley: (takes it in her arms) But how much you cuuute! (Where on heck I put the poke ball?)  
Pikachu: pika .. ^ - ^ ... PIIIIKAAA CHUUU! KAZAAAAAAAAAAAAM! (Uses Super Thunderbolt)  
Blaineley: ahhh! Breed of monster * ^% $ ^ + = * FIIIIIIIII BLIX  
Pikachu: pihihih!  
Garry: "Blaineley start again at the speed of light."  
Justin: but what has happened up there?  
Leshawna: the fool has failed by being hurled into orbit.

HIGH GRASS

Yuma: Look! A shooting star * express a wish! ^. ^  
Izzy: But no! That's a flying saucer, Wow!  
Christine: but if we're in broad daylight ...  
America: perhaps it is a moooooooorning star.  
Kyle: day star?  
Izzy: Leave her alone, that is all seen from a mile away she's completely 's a UFO!  
Cody: even came to recover Sierra.  
Sierra: Codychiiino! (Hugs him up to crush him) Here, Tyler, give us a picture will be our first photo album of photographic TDPKMNT.  
Cody: ALBUM?  
Tyler: ok, a nice smile!  
Cody: What? Nooo! I wanted to do it with Gwen!  
Tyler: FLASH!  
Gwen: ahaha.  
Sierra shows, shows! (In the photo you see Sierra that embraces Cody up to crush him, and behind Cody is a Ekans ready to crush him even more of Sierra)  
Trent: strange that snake behind Cody ... o.o Buddy, beware!  
Cody: UAH!  
Ekans: KSSS! (Wraps Cody)  
Sierra: let it be my Codykino, ugly snake!  
Ekans: ksss ka ..! (Use poison plug)  
Sierra: failure! (Sin affecting the poor Tyler in her stead , who was behind the shooting scene) And now let it be my future husband.  
Kyle: billiards for a thousand trillion! Poor Terry.  
Tyler: I'M CALLED TYLER! Plop X.X  
Cody: I changed my mind, I prefer to be crushed.  
Ekans: ..  
Sierra: WHAT?NO!I'll save you! On guard, slimy creature!  
Ekans: ( threatens Sierra always crushing Cody)  
Sierra: I told you to let it go!  
Ekans: U.U  
Sierra: grr .. you wanted , hand me my backpack!  
Izzy: on flight!Hop!  
Sierra: (pulls out a strange contraption) and 'my' persuader '. A teaser that I took with me for hopeless cases.  
Cody: ? Desperate Cases?  
Sierra: "You who want to break up with me, in order to keep with Gwen" to making an ZAP and all will turn as before ^ - ^  
Cody: EH?  
Gwen: You're not normal Q.Q  
Trent: But the idea is not bad, Maybe I can use if Duncan will come another time with Gwen!  
Gwen: repeat what you said.  
Trent: No, no.  
Christine, from, Sierra, get moving.  
Sierra: just wait for it to approach a little bit more ...  
Ekans: ekansssssss ..?  
Sierra: CONTACT! ZAZAM! (They struck all three)  
Christine: ciaff!  
Gwen: perfect.  
Ekans: X.X  
Sierra: X.X  
Cody: why I always leave us? X.X  
Yuma: damn, I'll try to reanimhh! (She trips and all the contents of his backpack fly away)  
Trent: backpack at three o'clock! STUMP!  
Kyle: All right, Trewin?  
Trent: Ghheeee ..  
Yuma: sorry, sorry!  
Ekans: XO Ka? (A flying ball hits him in full) Klak! PoFF!  
Yuma: I captured Ekans ..  
All: O.O  
Yuma: ^ - ^ such a ^ force - ^  
All: "C-captured". Plopp! (Collective unconsciousness)

BLUE'S HOUSE

KJ: No, we checked everywhere but there is no trace of squirtle.  
Leanne: Did you see the aquarium wall? Really ..  
KJ: really ..?  
Leanne: w-watch! Look who is swimming in the aquarium along with Magikarp!  
Seijii: squirtle, but thanks for saving me the trouble of looking for him. (Takes a screen) Meheheh!  
Kelsey: you're smart! Kihihi!  
Seijii: indeed, eh? Oplà! Taken.  
Squirtle: shere? Squirtle ... shere shere shere.  
Trad Uctor: said: "What the? .. What never bores you can swim in peace."  
Squirlte: squir imbalances squ ** the squirtle, squirtle unbal squirl!  
Trad Uctor: "or because of that s **t of my master , or because of other!"  
KJ and Leanne: good, but what is ours. (They bar the road)  
Seijii: sorry, I'm the one that has captured.  
Squirtle: unbal ..  
Trad: "I was sleeping,only sleeping..why I have to have people between my foot? .."  
Kelsey: come on, do it all 4 and celebrate!  
KJ: It is a good idea.  
Leanne: actually ...  
Seijii: E-excellent! (So then I'll be the leader anyway I)  
Leanne: As we are a team .. .. Klak poff!  
Seijii: .. but you caught my Squirtle!  
KJ: Your Squirtle? (Approaches him menacingly and is so tall and big for him to shadow him)  
Seijii: meheheh .. he! Meheh! Me-eh! Meh! Just a slip of the tongue .. S-I-he!  
Kelsey: So, celebrate or not?  
Tracey: What? Have you found? WHERE?  
KJ: relax yourself! He was swimming in the aquarium.  
Tracey: AA-aquarium? ARGH! Damn! Jinx,jinx,JIIIIIIINX! SLAM! (Leaves, slamming the door)  
Zeke: but she has been bitten by a tarantula?  
KJ: And from where you erupt?  
Zeke: It is called "cover for dogs and / or cats." It was not easy to get through.

RED'S HOUSE

Lester: Well .. indeed, bad guys, I just finished proofreading your tests.  
Owen: How did we go?  
Noah: Do not you understand?  
Lester: Well, very well indeed! If we were in the days of opposites ... take for example the response of Alienandro.  
Alejandro: My name is Alejandro! ALEJANDRO BURROMUERTO!  
Noah: No, it's called Eelejandro.  
Alejandro: Oh, you ... Cabròn!  
Lester: sorry,I don't see well with these glasses on!  
Alejandro: put off them, right?  
Lester: No way! Give me an intellettual air .Returning to the results of your tests ... I should burn them! (Distracted lays the test sheets on the shelf full of knickknacks)  
Charmander: Charmander! Fwoom!  
Lester: 'd better go straight to practice right now I'll give you the perfect imitation of a Charmander.  
Charmander: ...

CONFESSIONAL

Noah: Lester does not have all the wheels in the right place,right? Fantastic, another patsy as a friend!  
Klemens: Lester .. I'm sure I've just seen him.  
Owen: I wonder if I had at least guessed PokéBlocks on demand.  
Klemens: perhaps a colleague .. uhm ..  
Owen: groaaan .. cabbage .. think back to that question made me hungry.I'm STAAAAAARVIG!  
Klemens: Of course! Now I remember: Lesterthe Crazy ,the real hero of '"environment." Too bad he decided to waste his talent as well, that idiot.

RED HOUSE

Lester: Charmander, char ... (he's making a series of moves very ridiculous)  
All: O.O  
Charmander: -. - Charmander!  
Lester: uh?  
Chamander: Charmander! .. Charr char char char char .. charma der der! der! CHARMANDER! FWAAMP! (roasts Lester) Charm .. Charmander Charmander! (enters only in the sphere of Noah poke) Klak PoFF ..!  
Noah: Why he came into my own?  
Lester: Why he used flamethrowers on me?  
Trad: why,whymwhy .. even lunch breaks alone make me do! Now I translate thus: "Enough is enough! And 'I fake a half hour .. and ornaments that I see from a humbled ... Redhead gone out more than a Spinda!  
So stop! .. I give up. "This said.  
Alejandro: but way he chose Noah's ball?  
Charmander (poke from inside the sphere) Charm .. ender! Char! Charmander.  
Trad: ".. was the only normal. Moreover, its scope was the nearest."  
Noah: Wow, again condemned to be here.  
Alejandro: What good news! (Too anger)  
Katie: I can make out one thing that I noticed?  
Lester: does well, Kat.  
Katie: Who is Kat?I'm Human! However .. there seems that the character of that dragon is similar to that of Noah?  
Sadie: true! Will be considered in perfectly!  
Noah: a form of intelligent life with whom !

LABORATORY

Leshawna: Yo, we need to grab that goes on the roof this time?  
Heather: I do not.  
Lindsay and Justin: soot is bad for our skin.  
Garry: (listen to music ipod) You said something? No.. du dum.  
Beth: I am afraid of heights ..  
Heather: Since when?  
Beth: Since I'm not going to go up! Ok?  
Justin: And if we send Sygfryd on the roof?  
Sygfryd: mh ...! (O.O)  
All: Yeah!  
Leshawna: (raises Sygfryd still bound and gagged) Launch!  
Sygfryd: fiiiii .. (it lands on the roof)  
Pikachu: pika? Pihihihih *  
Sygfryd: lom-G.  
Pikachu: PIIIIKACHUU! ZAZAZAZAM!  
Justin: So what? What happens there?  
Leshawna: hear some terrible , nerd,everything okay?  
BOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii  
Leshawna: I guess not.  
Harold: STOP!Now getting everyone on that roof!  
Heather: agree. But Leshawna is too WHALE to pass through the chimney.  
Leshawna: HOW? NOW DO YOU SEE ME, CROACKROACH(Begin to fight over)  
Heather: Ah, spring hair!  
Leshawna: what? Those no longer have?  
Heather: reflex. -. - However, this syrup, fat!  
Garry: I will rest here .. sure it does not do too bad.  
Beth: let's leave them alone and let us go up, I'll go first.

ON THE ROOF

Justin: here we are.  
Harold: where will be our friend?  
Pikachu: pika pi!  
Lindsay: OH * Ke sweet yellow and black this mouse! ^ - ^  
Pikachu: pika pika? ^ - ^  
Harold: Do not be fooled, Lindsay.I feel something evil in that pikachu!  
Lindsay: here, baby!  
Pikachu: pika! PIII KAAA CHUUU! ZOAM!  
All: AHHHH!  
Harold: What did I tell you, I?  
Lindsay: hatryyyy!  
Justin: MY HAIR, LOOK AT THAT DISASTER!  
Beth: we hope to land back on Earth.  
Blix fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ..!  
Pikachu: pikahahaha! Pika? (Slip and fly off the roof) Pikahh!  
Johnny: Here we are-and-time-in Pallet! After hours and hours .. uff .. of cycling, we did it.  
Alice: c-how nice .. pant pant ..  
Monika: yeah! Puff puff .. finally!  
Pikachu: PIKAHHHH!  
Johnny: But what?  
Pikachu: pikahia! (Lands on Johnny's bike seat, touching the tip of the tail to the ball which was established under the cages) Klak PoFF ..! (Captured)  
Johnny has all happened so fast ...  
Alice: O.O  
Monika: Woah! What a Bum, Johhny!  
Leshawna (with torn clothes and obvious signs of struggle on her): No, I DO NOT BELIEVE IT!  
Heather (with his face swollen like a balloon): , Whales.  
Leshawna: yo, now I'll start to swell you very good!  
Garry: (always by listening to music) Here's the "kittens" they begin to ruffle the hair ..  
Johnny: and to make the against the grain. ^ - ^  
Chris (in a hot air balloon with his face figured on): All right, guys: We have 5 winners! Let us all to Viridian to adjourn.  
All (realized as soon as they heard the megaphone): AND HOW WE SHOULD GET A Viridian?  
Chris: But with your legs, right? Hahaha!  
All: Oh, I thought!  
Chris: Chef, en route to Viridian City!  
Chef:ok.  
Cody: Chris has not changed at all.  
Courtney: the features of my lawyers will change him, you'll be seeing.

Viridian-22:30

Chris: there you have had to hurry , you missed the rich buffets of welcome we had arranged to a local medical center for Pokemon! Ahm (eating a sandwich).  
Owen: nooo!  
Johnny: I believe it! We Three(pointing on Alice,Monika and himself)are 32 hours non-stop pedaling: Vermilion-Bark Town  
Alice: pant pant .. Bark Town-Pallet.  
Monika: eee .. sorry, just a minute to breath .. Pallet-Viridiawn City.  
Trent: "Viridiawn City"?  
Monika: sowrry, I'm Americawn .. and I down't speak Canadiawn very well,I have a bitter accent.  
Chris: We want to cowntinue anymowre? to the point: the reward of 5 that have captured a "friend" is ..  
Noah: we feel.  
Johnny: a latest model hairdryer?  
Leanne: a voucher for a S.p.A?  
Azusa: a place as a dominatrix ...  
All: ?  
Azusa: joke, of course. (..)  
Yuma: a Moya Berry?  
All: O.o?  
Yuma: I was joking too! Heheh! *  
Chris: no, you are out: you just the captains of the 5 teams in Kanto!  
Chef: now my new assistant Shawn extraction form.  
Seijii: SHAWN?  
Shawn: surprised, brother Stupideijii?  
Seijii: Do not call me '!  
Shawn: You're right: I will call you better.  
Seijii: grrr ...  
Shawn: we enter the draws. (Takes a pokedex)  
Leshawna: uh?  
Tracey: but rather than play with that thing, why do not you your work?  
Shawn: I'm working! This is a very special pokedex taht contains the data of each one of you fools, duly numbered notes! (The tip of Tracey)  
Pokédex:  
Number: 049  
Name: Tracey  
Type of competitor: Tarantula  
Habitat: Preferably dark and depressing areas  
Heather: hahaha!  
Tracey: T-T #  
Pokédex:

Skills: a solitary and hysterical species, very prone to revenge. Sje lives in cemeteries or out of the house because it is not accepted by the "pack" family.  
Heather: uahaha!  
Tracey: stragrrr.  
Shawn: we come now to the drawings:  
-For the team of Noah, Flame Red Team:  
Noah, Lester, Owen, Rory, Claryssa, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Klemens and Harold.  
Azusa-team, Team Green Seed:  
Azusa, Mayko, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Tracey, Eva, Leonard, Garlic.  
Leanne-team, Team Navy:  
Leanne, KJ James, Mousse, Seijii, Kelsea, Ezekiel, Bridge, and Bridgette Sygfryd.  
-The team of Johnny Lightning Yellow Team:  
Johnny, Alice, Monika, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Sunday, Garry, Blaineley and Geoff.  
-And last but not least, the Serpent Purple Team:  
Yuma, Christine, Tyler, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Kyle and America!  
Leshawna: yo, and I?  
Chris: you have not been extracted, Leshawna .. so you are ELIMINATED.  
Leshawna: what?  
Chris: you are too, it's time to say goodbye! Assistants?  
Leshawna: let me, worms.  
Assistant 1: how do we bring it into the cannon? Too ..  
Leshawna: I advise you not finish the sentence, friend, or you'll taste the fury of Leshawna.  
Assistant 2: But even if it does not fit into the suit ...!  
Heather: hahaha!  
Leshawna (by some miracle assistants can finally insert her into the cannon): yo, I'll not end ! BOAM! BLIX!  
Chris: "Leshawna again (and then lost once) at the speed of light." But you do not take off away from the TV! We have a long season full of emotions: Total Drama Pokèmon Tour!  
Christine and Noah: we can not wait!  
END OF EPISODE

So,the 5 teams are settled...what you think about them and their Leaders?

-Noah ,the sarcastic boy, along with Red,the sarcastic charmender

-Azusa,the tough girl leader,with a tough bulbasaur

-Leanne,the foxy lady,with a pessimistic Squirtle,Blue

-Johnny,the cool italoamerican guy,with a cooly and jolty pikachu.

-Yuma,the mysterious disaster girl,that captured in a strange way an Ekans.

FAVOURITE MOMENT

Lester: Charmander, char ... (he's making a series of moves very ridiculous)  
All: O.O  
Charmander: -. - Charmander!  
Lester: uh?  
Chamander: Charmander! .. Charr char char char char .. charma der der! der! CHARMANDER! FWAAMP! (roasts Lester) Charm .. Charmander Charmander! (enters only in the sphere of Noah poke) Klak PoFF ..!  
Noah: Why he came into my own?  
Lester: Why he used flamethrowers on me?  
Trad: why,whymwhy .. even lunch breaks alone make me do! Now I translate thus: "Enough is enough! And 'I fake a half hour .. and ornaments that I see from a humbled ... Redhead gone out more than a Spinda!

Yeah,Lester is the fool guy of the crew,a male version of Izzy!He has just participated as an assistant and co-host of Chris in the two previous (fanmade by me) him,Grandpa Diezel,Seijii and Mayko are also semi-new character...Diezel is Izzy's very crazy grandpa,Seijii is the majour antagonist of the second season but now he turned good,Mayko is the protagonist of the second season-lovable,but with two personalities and tendencies to "Rage Mode",called "Stacey"-in this season she completely changed.

In the Next episode:going through Viridian Forest is not a joke!It's full of bug-types,bad for Cody!

Red Team will bee in real trouble!For Lester's Sake. See next time!

Leshawna:Yo,Review,fellows!


	3. Chapter 3:Out of Antidote

Episode 3: "00 Antidote"

SUMMARY

Shawn: zzz .. yawn, what's up? Why are you framing?  
Assistant: Chris has not yet risen, and the threat of licensing one manufacturer if everyone does not start immediately the summary of the previous bet.  
Shawn: just me and you had to wake up? For a thousand trout in Missouri! Ahem! Last episode ...  
They formed the last 5 teams that will battle in Kanto, but that effort!  
The lessons of Lester charmenderology deeply outraged the original, which has decided to come out and become the pet of Noah, while not feeling well these follies.  
Leonard has instead used as bait for a Mayko Bulbasaur, who was later captured by Leade Azusa.  
Leanne and KJ rather surprised him squirtle Blu quietly while swimming in the aquarium at home, and have captured! (Actually squid that have forced my brother to give him one-sguoz sguoz!)  
An ekans female has threatened Cody for much of the episode .. and was not captured by Sierra, but by Yuma, with a piece of luck!  
Finally Johnny, returning directly from Borgofoglianova .. yawn .. sorry .. he jumped at Pikachu, becoming captain of the Yellow team. But just today that will be seriously! the most classic of challenges: the crossing of a forest infested by bugs .Ahahah! However, I forgot: Leshawna has been dropped too. Who's next? Maybe that microbe of "Booby"? not change the channel, because it begins ... To all Pokemon Reality Tour!  
Now .. I can go back to bed?  
CODE  
...

VIRIDIAN CITY

MEDICAL CENTER OF PKMN

Diezel: Clyde, use roar.  
Charizard: GRYOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
All: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Diezel: come on, young people, it's time to wake up!  
FEMALE DORMS  
Katie: (((help, I almost died of fright)))  
Sadie: w-w-we almost died of fright!  
Yuma (she takes off of her Ekans, that was sleeping on her face): ANFF! I was almost choked to death.  
Beth: Chris .. awn .. will never change.  
MALE DORMS  
Rory and Tyler: rat tat rattle.  
Duncan: how much I hate this program!  
Justin: you can never get me beauty sleep in a sacred peace.  
Owen: If nothing else you have breakfast soon .. let us rise,moon! Hop! (Noah is lifted from above, reduced to a cake)  
Noah: It was time-.. crack.  
Owen: I'm sorry, man!  
Alejandro: ihihih! You wanna a hand?  
Noah: No, thank you, your skid viscosity would make your hand slip.  
Alejandro: arranged, then.  
Owen: Come on, everybody's happy, all in harmony!  
It 's time for breakfast: facts hut, my belly!

CAFETERIA

Johnny: Miss, I want some milk.  
Nurse Joy (..): * how many * people?  
Tyler: what doll, though!  
Johnny: I do not know, honey.I'll need not to forget you .. why do not you turn a moment?  
Nurse: * ihihih Soon .. * TA-DAH! (Takes off his wig: SHE was Chef Hatchet)  
Johnny: AHHH! HORROR!  
Tyler: BL?  
Trent: EHU ..  
Kyle: my goodness!  
Duncan: uahahah! Ridiculous! Uhahaha!  
Tyler: with milk is included a barf bag ?  
Chef: Shut up and drink!  
Chris: so now that I'm sure you are well awake, rascals!  
Alejandro: you could not implement a "test" less drastic?  
Chris: Today you will need all your senses, and should be well on the alert. In fact, the first real challenge you will face with the team will be crossing the Viridian Forest! A dark place, full of pitfalls and Pokemon beetle prone to leap suddenly against you and ready to inject their poison into your flesh!  
Cody: Bug? .. Or Insects?  
Katie and Sadie: IHHH! THAT SUCKS!  
Sierra: Do not worry, Cody, I have already prepared your Epipen just in case! But this time I will use it only by me: no husbands stealer (throws a dig at Gwen) will replace me. I'm just loving enough to heal, not Gwen.  
Gwen: G.G  
Izzy: how nice, you go on a trip in the woods! A DARK forest, terrifying and evil. Muahahah!  
Kyle: we lost?  
Noah: Yes.  
Chris: Wait, not end here.  
Klemens: why? Anything else?  
Chris: In addition to cross the labyrinthine forest you must also find 3 objects hidden and invisible to the naked eye (and you will not have the detector) and ...  
Duncan: one more thing? Do not believe it.  
Chris: ... and bring me one of those nice "beetles".  
Klemens: Dead or Alive?  
Chris: I live .. I hope even you will exit the forest alive! Hahaha!  
DJ: Brrr .. it is not pretty.  
Chris: heart, wimps! All in front of the Viridian Forest in 5 minutes.

EMERALD FOREST ENTRANCE

Chris: ready for a hilarious ride through the Kantians woods?  
Noah: Be! Absolutely and enthusiastically ready!  
Chris: then choose which of the 5 streets .. and take the beetle in his mouth!  
Cody: b-beautiful!  
Chef: Chris, the backpacks.  
Chris: Oh yeah, one last little thing: each team will have this extra-heavy, ultra-modern backpack full of tools related to succeed in the challenge! Antidotes, Detector ..  
Katie and Sadie: really? IHH! Thanks!  
Gwen: Who are you and what did you do with the real Chris?  
Chris: one member from each team will have to shoulder the task of carrying his backpack unscathed, but without using even one of the tools inside! Nyhahaha!  
Everyone: NO! Come on! But why? And you thought!  
Chris: shht, shut up or else you'll ruin appetite for Pokemon beetle, hehe!  
DJ: It is not fun!

TEAM RED FLAME

Noah: Well, team ... which path we take?  
Lester: I know, I am a master in roaming in woods: I will lead you!  
Noah: quiet, I do not know if you remember .. but I am the leader of the team.  
Lester: But suuuure! (Whispering to Katie and Sadie) He's crazy, right?  
Noah: O.O  
Lester: anyway .. you make me keep control of this challenge! Maybe you do not know, but among my many jobs I've done the stunt for the film THE CHAINSAW.  
Owen: uhh! Fear! Great!  
Alejandro: interesting! Tells Lester.  
Lester: My role was a classic: the young stunt victim of a serial killer, horribly mutilated in the woods of the Panopticon.  
Rory: Pano of that ..?  
Lester: Never mind, to my career, I do not I ever catch the killer, indeed! Fought WITH HIM TILL DEATH! (USA) This is after the third main actor ended up in the morgue I got fired.  
Rory: Uh-oh, the morgue?  
Lester: I told morgue? Ahaha! .. Mm .. I mean Sleeping Quarters That the hospital!

GREEN TEAM SEED

Azusa: well, we choose this.  
DJ: We are sure that it is the right one?  
Leonard: Of course, DJ, you need to trust our captain.  
Azusa's right, I traveled a lot in my life: I was away from home for 4 years. By the way .. Mayko, how about Kazumi and Kaminari?  
Mayko: all right .. those little tornados blew up our I had to pause my career as a pop star to scrape together the money needed for the reconstruction .uu  
Azusa: we must move forward in the game and not disappoint our mother. DJ, I commend to you the task of bringing the great bag!  
DJ: I will not disappoint.  
Eva: I agree!  
Garlic: right .. (swells) YOU AGREE!  
All: ..  
Garlic: what is it?

NAVY TEAM

Leanne: I would say to take the middle path.  
KJ: I fully approve! (Who moves any objection will have to do with me)  
Sygfryd: mm .. I think we should take the woodland path to the left, I feel it blowing a gust of zephyr from the west.  
Zeke: I did not understand one iota! What he said? Translation.  
Sygfryd: I said: "We must take the road to the left since I hear the wind blowing from the west." Uu Please excuse me if sometimes I forget that my lexicon courtly puts you in awe and so I have to arrange the vocabulary to yours garrulous and gross to get you more complete understanding.  
Kelsey: But you said?  
Seijii: Aiut .. I missed a "lexicon".  
Zeke here! I have not understood a thing I miss this time.  
James: listen, take the road just to the left.  
Leanne: held the backpack?  
KJ: I do!

CONFESSIONAL

KJ: maybe if I show how strong and tough I am, I'll even get hit on 't dare to laugh! Never seen a guy from the Bronx suffer .. (jumps up and slams into the ceiling of pokèsfera) Ow! For love ?  
Zeke: yo, great uncle! Strong red metal walls. Anyway, that guy there, Sygfryd, you do not understand anything when he speaks, brothers! It 'an alien or what?  
Sygfryd: EHU .. that low educational level in my team! (Adjusts his glasses thick) I'm almost tempted to leave the transmission in order to preserve my sanity. And W-What is this? POWDER? ARGH! ! But do not clean this place? GERMS! Ahh, soon, soon .. where did I put the spray?

TEAM YELLOW

Johnny: You choose the way, Alice.  
Alice: m .. + the way to the right!  
Monika: Let's Go, People!

PURPLE TEAM

Christine: Well, Yuma, which road to take you suggest?  
Yuma: uhm .. the middle!  
Cody: any road could be fatal for me .. glom.  
Sierra: quiet, Codykino, I'm there beside you! ^ - ^  
Cody and this should reassure me?  
Gwen: and the stone? Who will deliver?  
Yuma: what rock?  
Gwen: the backpack.  
Yuma: Tyler will take him! The fly!  
Tyler: (he takes the fly .. but face) STUMP! OHUK!  
Trent: okay?  
Tyler: (gets up at once) Great! .. I can go without (staggers and goes KO)  
Izzy: I'll replace it.  
Sierra: wait, there's the backpack EpiPen Cody! I'll transport it!  
Izzy: I'LL!  
Sierra: I'LL! .. GNN spring.  
Izzy: ok! Fly Fly! (Lets go and flies off the backpack hurting Trent, this time)  
Trent: gheee ..  
Kyle: my goodness! At this rate ..  
Gwen: handed out here! I carry myself. Sierra, keep the EpiPen if you care so much.  
Sierra: ok (puts it in his pocket).  
Yuma: we start?  
Christine: that disastrous start.

CONFESSIONAL

Yuma: how nice even be the leader! Mingle so I did not think the cast was .. uh .. it was great experience so I hope I do not mess, because I'm not used to behave like a ... but I think I started well, if we exclude the two concussions Tyler and Trent.  
Kyle: I admit to being slightly worried. A "thing"? The fact that Cody and I are the only males remained healthy in this team! Two out of 4 is not just a given.  
EMERALD FOREST

TEAM RED

Lester: according to my natural instincts soon we should find one of the three objects invisible.  
Owen: my second, we should find something to eat! Berries are ok.  
Noah: I think we should ... BE in deep trouble.  
Beedrill: bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! (Beedrill swarms surround the team)  
Sadie: AHHHH! .. THE BE (Klemens stage in her mouth)  
Klemens: shht!  
Katie: what-we d-do?  
Sadie: hold me, Katie.  
Alejandro: I read in a magazine, I leafed through the medical center, the Beedrill are very susceptible and sensitive to noise. So we should move with caution and silence ..  
Lester: Do not be afraid! Me and Rotom will get rid of these importunate ... YOU HEAR ME,Wasps? Hahaha! It 's got your end , today we will massacre beedrill, indomitable, fearless, we'll wipe out them away .. Poke Ball,g ... (rummages in his pockets) ..? Guys, how many kilometers can you make at hour?  
Rory: kilometers?  
Beedrill: BZZZZZZZZZ? (Begin to fidget)  
Lester: because I forgot to withdraw Rotom from box!  
Harold: run away!  
All: ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOOOOM (escape)  
Beedrill: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (Chasing them)

TEAM GREEN

DJ: This place really makes me shiver.  
Leonard: soul, DJ, I know you can do it without any fear!  
Azusa: This is the spirit! The first sighting a beetle or a shiny object alerts the rest of the squadron: sparpagliamoci wooded glade for this!  
Duncan: a hollow tree! .. Maybe there is something in fact, found it!  
Courtney: vai, Dunky!  
Azusa: good job, maybe there is something else.  
DJ: Garlic, where Heather and Tracey?  
Garlic: you are away fighting at the moment ... I do not care a damn about them.  
Heather (just beyond): can you tell me why you took?  
Tracey: I follow you? If anything is you who have  
Caterpie: Caterpie!  
Heather: Tell the truth: you and the others are so immature as to have been still need my wise guide.  
Tracey: We do not need anything!, Let alone for a harpy sister who torments us there until they come of age! (The falls from his pocket the depilatory lotion used two episodes ago)  
Caterpie: cat ..?  
Heather: It was you to replace the shampoo?  
Tracey enjoyed the joke, dear sis? I of Serbia in many many more!  
Heather: I will now disintegrated, does not have the slightest idea what you've unleashed.  
Tracey: uuu! How scary! Careful, you become too old to do !  
Caterpie: cat? Cat.? Caterpie -. -

BLUE TEAM

Leanne: proceed shipped, and with this we have two objects recovered.  
KJ: your leadership bodes well.  
Leanne: Thanks *  
Bridgette: I do not know you .. but this place worries me. N-I do not like the woods.  
Ezekiel: usual females who are afraid of everything.  
Bridge: soothes the soul, that fear is only an irrational and unfounded solid. Scrib Scrib.  
Bridgette: s-if you say so.  
Seijii: Kelsea, do not be afraid because the undersigned is a famous -like me you go on the safe side.  
Kelsea: WAO! Really?  
Seijii: Indeed!  
Sygfryd: Forgive me, my good Seijii, but you were not an Angler .. MPF! (Step Seijii the mouth)  
Seijii: mehehe! Once I took while holding a butterfly net a specimen of Pinsir! Great great .. but .. but .. so great that  
Kelsey: as big as that? Forte!  
Seijii course! "What?" (Turns around and sees in front of a gigantic specimen of Pinsir)  
All: O.o  
Seijii: MEHEHHHHHHHHHHH! Zooom!  
Pinsir: KREEEEEEECH! (Starts charging competitors)  
Bridgette: and now how do we save?  
Leanne: climb trees, can not reach.  
Sygfryd: I think a plan a little 'avventat .. KANK! (Pinsir load it by flying it and then crashed into a tree) PATRACK! Ugh ... I changed my mind ...  
KJ: every tree!

TEAM YELLOW

Johnny: This place is really dark .. hey, I see a glow down there.  
Alice might be what you're looking for hours!  
Monika: then expect to get it?  
Beth: Look! 'Tis gone!  
Lindsay: but then came back here behind: they are rubies? Wow, the color is ruby red intonerebbe perfectly with my earrings!  
Beth: disappeared again o.o.  
Sunday: now the flashes are two, one in front of us ..  
Garry: and one behind.  
Alice: I do not like ..  
Beth: I'm afraid.  
Johnny: quiet, now I try to go over and ..  
Butterfree1: FRIIIIIIIIII!  
Butterfree 2: FRIIIIIIIIII?  
Butterfree 3: FRIIIIIIII!  
Butterfree 4: FRIIIIIII?  
* Butterfree * 5: FRI.  
Sunday: and gorgeous butterflies! Look at those colors!  
Lindsay and is also !  
Beth: But I do not seem to have friendly intentions.  
Johnny: just butterflies? No problem, then continue .. to our ..  
* Butterfree * (Pink): FRIII! FRIII FRII FRII! (Gives the order to attack his companions, who use poison powder)  
Sunday: ahh! Butterflies bad! X.X  
Johnny: What is purple and subtle powder .. X.X  
Beth: it's poisonous! For shelters! (Gets hit streak) Oh, mama.  
Geoff: legs! (Even him) Oh, mother!  
Monika: my god!  
Lindsay: But the purple fits in with my own eyes.  
* Butterfree *: freee!  
Butterfree 1,2,3,4: FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
All: AHHHHHHHHHH!

PURPLE TEAM

Cody and makes four.  
Gwen: But if we have not found anything.  
Cody: I meant to say .. four of screams of terror.  
Weedle: Weed! Zick! (Emerges from a trunk and pricks his finger Cody)  
Cody: Ahhhi! Have been stung! AHH!  
Izzy: 5! Wahaha!  
Sierra: CODYCHIIIINO! Fear not, you will save your Sierra!  
Cody: glom. (Whispering to Weedle) Pungimi again soon! Better than seek treatment from her.  
Weedle: Weedle?  
Sierra: I am, Codyyyy! Fermo. (Makes the injection)  
Cody: ahu! Ma. I do not feel healed.  
Gwen: (it is cut with a sprig poisonous) Hss .. that burning, hell! I'll use a little 'of the antidote.  
Sierra: . (read the label for a moment of the syringe)  
Gwen: That's it. Why do I stare so?  
Sierra: I am afraid I messed up: I just used this and the antidote, while ..  
Gwen: Do not tell me which is the antihistamine of Cody?  
Sierra: yes.  
Gwen: Ouch. . I fell aa-anc-c-cora .. ..  
Izzy: What fun!  
Christine: perfect.

CHRIS ON BALLOON

Chris (who observes everything with binoculars): Apparently the Epipen Cody back to do damage-again! Hahaha!  
Chef: ahr ahr ahr .. do you think they'll realize that certain beetles as Pinsir Butterfree and we have added us?  
Chris: Maybe ... but I think that would make them even more sorry to know that we have chosen them based on their aggressiveness!  
Chef and Chris: Uahahahah!  
Sara: wooo! See how we're the top! LEEEEESTEEER, MI SENT .. (Shawn to stop the mouth)  
Shawn: Shut up, do not need to know that we are up here to spy on them.  
Chris: (facing the camera) Well, well .. as you develop this story? Not change the channel if you like the final DEADLY! Ahaha!

ADVERTISING '

Sara: BAAM bammm bam! I send Lester and I shined with his Rotom!  
Shawn: heck, noo! My Duncan with his Sharpedo is history.  
: Hey, what are you doing? The range is already over ten minutes!  
Sara: Sorry, Professor Hatchet, but this new card game is too fun!  
Prof. Hatchet: FUN? What is this? OUT THE TRUTH '.  
Shawn: It is obvious: is the new trading card game of all A Reality Tour Pokemon  
Hatchet:?  
Shawn, each card represents a character of reality, standing next to information such as sex, age, power, and Pokemon has joined him, and that determines the pokè for example, my Sharpedo Duncan.  
Sara: Some cards are rarer than others! For example this one here, Mayko-Shaymin, has 5-star rarity and shine as well!  
Hatchet: What fun! You can not help it that you're home! AND YOU CAN NOT STOP. I WAS CLEAR?

EMERALD FOREST

TEAM RED (Full of bites)

Rory: If I'm gone?  
Claryssa we hope! what a mess, now get me the bag of makeup!  
Rory: .. and how? Through the bush? Have patience, my Claryce.  
Claryssa ( bruised one Rory's foot): Do not call me that.  
Rory: UGH! O-orders.  
Noah: some other brilliant initiative, Lester?  
Lester: .. yes, we continue the research and pretend that nothing has happened!  
Beedrill: BZZZZZ!  
Rory: ahh! We have found!  
Alejandro: but how did they ..  
Owen: slurp slurp slurp .. mhh .. uh?  
Alejandro: Owen, where you found that honey?  
Chris (Chris commenting on its Balloon): Looks like a Teddiursa .  
Sara: O.O  
Shawn: egomaniac.  
Noah: you've cheated the Beedrill, right?  
Beedrill: BZZZZZ ..  
Owen: absolutely noooo, Noah! ^ - ^ ... Yes.  
Beedrill: Bzzzz!  
Rory: about to attack us again!  
Lester: that audition! I have another surprise for them of Serbia!  
All: Oh, no. NEW?  
Lester: Noah, give me now your ball.  
Noah: please no, eh?  
Lester: Klak! Go Charmender! Use Brazier!  
Noah: It looks that still does not know that move.  
Lester: But then it's a useless fire-breathing dragon!  
Charmender: CHARCHARCHAR? (USELESS fire-breathing dragon?)  
Lester: come on, get busy. Cast out Beedrill using Scratch, tail shot or what do you think ..  
Charmender: CHAAAR! FWAMP ( uses Brazier on Lester)  
Lester: O_o -here-how about using it on those beedrill?  
Noah: ciaff!  
Charmender: char char charmender. (Only if you ask me on my knees)  
Beedrill: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
Alejandro: fantastic. Charmender This is obnoxious and lazy as his ...  
Noah: now I know that I like him.  
Klemens: come on, on, we're losing a lot of time. Order your Charmander to drive these wasps with fire-drill and be done!  
Noah: Charmender, using Brazier!  
Charmender: FWWWWWWWWWWWWWOAMP!  
Beedrill head: DRILL! Bzzz X.X  
Beedrill: BZZ BZOOOM ...!  
Lester: and not come back! Or you need to deal with me, ehehe.  
Noah: Charmender ..  
Charmender: CHAR! FWOAM! (Re-Brazing Lester)  
Klemens: finally! This Klak .. .. .. I'll take poff. ("Capture" beedrill) Now go on.  
Noah: profiteer.  
Klemens (the tip of the boxcutter to his throat) You said something?  
Noah: I? No, no .. you could put away that knife, please?  
Owen: I think Katie and Sadie ke disappeared. Slurp slap ..  
Noah: Stop licking like a bear mount!  
Klemens: and what we should fregarcene than two newsboy?  
Noah: they have backpacks.  
Rory: What? Perkè And you gave them just such an important task?  
Noah: You've already forgotten that we have drilled the eardrums, scongiurandoci screaming for hours and hours "Can you? You? You?" To carry the backpack, and after 15 minutes have been provided equitably to divide the pack, we had cut with a boxcutter Klemens in two perfect halves, because each of the two BFF wore the same amount of supplies of the other, and finally we were forced to accept because they were talking about five hours?  
Alejandro: without them we will be disqualified! Propose to divide into two groups: Noah, Owen, Lester, Klemens you keep looking around the mysterious objects, and I will try those other 4 due.D 'agreement?  
Noah: OK .. but no joke!  
Alejandro: quiet .. ^ - ^

CONFESSIONAL "INFLATABLE"

Harold: pff .. puff ... pufff .. ehhh ..  
Alejandro: continues to blow, Harold.  
Harold: I try ..-c .. pfff pfff pfff .. POP! He did ... pant-pant .. ..  
Alejandro: resume breathing well, the future me first!  
Alejandro: course I will not look for those two geese, but I'll focus only on the invisibles objects .After this I'm sure will be easy to make Katie and Sadie believe Noah would actually lead the rescue team, not I. Harold, Katie, Sadie, Claryssa , Rory .. all weak minds that will pass easily and quickly on my side and then Noah will be discredited and removed as leader .Ahahah!

TEAM GREEN

Azusa: and this is .. Three! Well, we found everything, lacking only the Pokemon beetle.  
Courtney: and Heather and Tracey!  
Garlic and Duncan: who cares ..  
Azusa: and DJ! Where'd he go?  
Mayko: sure to "save" Heather and Tracey (from their own stupidity) I'm going to look .. uu  
EMERALD recesses  
Mayko: Heather? Tracey? DJ? There you are? .. What a creepy place  
Heather and Tracey (tanned like two mummies): MPFF!  
Mayko: o.o.. AHHH!  
DJ: (who was taking care of little beyond a small venonat hurt) That's it, doubt you'll be better with this ointment. Ma. This was the voice of Mayko! Bye baby, I must save my friend!  
Venonat: Venonat ^ - ^ (Bye,bye!)  
Mayko: AHHHH!  
DJ: arrival, Mayko!  
Heather and Tracey MPFFF! MPFF!  
Caterpie: Caterpie?  
DJ: ahh! Of the mummies ugly forest! Mayko, and you, poor baby Caterpie who is about to be eaten by those horrible mummies, come with me .. run away! Zooom!  
Tracey: MPPFF! MPPFF!  
Heather: MPPPFF MPPFF!  
Tracey and Heather: Mpfdiotmpf  
BLUE TEAM  
Pinsir: twam twam twam (try to cut down the tree on which Seijii has taken refuge from its Headbutt)  
Seijii: (((Wohoo)) q-Pinsir that is capable of remaining hours and-dd hours!  
Eva: I'm sick right now: I'll show you HOW TO BEAT A Pinsir! (Down from the tree)  
All: Nooo, Eva! What are you doing?  
Eve: made under, STUPID!  
Pinsir: KREECH? Kreeech! (Charge Eve)  
Eve: Taste ... THIS! SOCK!

TEAM YELLOW

Beth: s-we were all poisoned except you three: Lindsay, Monika and 're in your hands!  
Lindsay: quiet, Berta, I will manage to solve the  
Beth: I'm Beth! ... X.X  
Monika: My Good Gowd! We shouwld cawll for hewlp.  
Garry: we will do after finding the three objects ie .. adesso.1-2-3 .. that's it.  
Lindsay: UAO.  
Monika: INCREDIBLE! How did you do?  
Garry: "Natural Talent". As for the beetle .. (a Metapod falls from a tree and ends up in his arms).

CONFESSIONAL INFLATABLE

Garry: luck that someone has already blown it for me! Luck .. huh, yeah .. I'm born lucky.

PURPLE TEAM

Yuma found something?  
Izzy: nothing.  
Sierra: nothing.  
Christine: no.  
Kyle: Maybe I could call the Find-team all working for my father, when mom lost something precious ...  
Gwen: ahahaha! If .. then ? Crazy idea! Crowds of Izzy + yet! CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY .Right,isn't it? Yes it is INSANE!  
Izzy: I would be crazy then.  
Cody: poor Gwen.  
America: I think Kyle's idea is marveiiiiiiilous!  
Kyle: Thank you very much, I try ,Albany .I..hello? ... beep .. my goodness! There's no luck ..  
Weedle: wee? (Rests on the shoulder of Cody)  
Cody: ahh! It 's back!  
Sierra: I save you, Cody!  
Weedle (rubs on Cody): wee wee! (And only enters into the sphere of cody)  
Cody: O.O  
Izzy: Cody has a new boyfriend!  
Yuma: uhm .. IDEA! .. I could use Health wav.. ..!  
Kyle: I'm afraid of Ekans not know that move.  
Yuma: ... right! You're right! I'm silly! # ^. ^ #  
Izzy: I will use my animal instinct to find ..  
SPEAKER:  
Chris: ATTENTION, ATTENTION TEAMS, THE RECREATION is OVER! MAKE YOU FIND THE EXIT OF WOOD WITHIN 5 MINUTES, OTHERWISE ..  
Chef: OTHERWISE YOU ARE OUT!  
Chris: WELL SAID, CHEF.  
Yuma: have you heard? Quick, quick!  
Kyle: .. and the objects to be collected?  
Cody: I found them, I found them!  
Sierra: bravo, Codykino .. smack!  
Cody: * ergh  
Yuma: great! Latyahaha! Now closer to me. Is everybody in?  
Gwen: CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY! (Jumps)  
Cody: Gwen good, all is well! (He, and America,and Sierra blocking her)  
Kyle: I guess so .. Arceus'sake.  
Yuma: So .. um .. close your eyes, inhibited your senses and relax style of yoga .. # ^. ^ #  
Kyle: But why is O.O?  
Yuma: just do it: I am the leader!  
Kyle: v-good..  
All:.  
Gwen: mad mad mad ..  
Yuma: So, now .. hey! Yoga is done off camera! (The image jumps)

CHRIS BALLOON

Chris (on the phone with an assistant), what means that the camera has exploded? Fix it now OR I FIRED YOU,DICK.  
Chef: roonf .. zz ..  
Shawn: c-what is that?  
?: LAAA! ZAZOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Shawn: s-it seemed ..  
Sara: Did you see? (The stun)  
Shawn: ((0.0)) ... AHHH! But who is driving this jalopy?  
Sarah, we're crashing into! KE ... FIGO! Preparing for impact!  
Chris: What is happening? ARGH! ... Booom! (The balloon crashed to the ground, just outside the forest emerald)  
Chef: Well, one way or another we arrived. Do not make the difficult time, pansy!  
Shawn and Chris: O.o FSSS ...  
Sara: s-sharp: Re-do! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
Team Red: Arrived!  
Lester: we did it!  
Owen: great! Slurp slap.  
Klemens: and others?  
Alejandro: oh .. here we are, but where are Katie and Sadie?  
Noah: If you do not know ..  
Chris: no Katie and Sadie, eh?  
Noah: Alejandro, you 4 had to retrieve them!  
Alejandro: you're telling falsehoods, Noah? I? Is not a good attitude as a leader, yours.  
Harold: true.  
Rory: he's right.  
Noah: What? Eels ..  
Alejandro: crazy ... denies the evidence! Lester, Klemens, Owen, it is true that he had shouldered the task of saving Katie and Sadie?  
Owen: uh .. slap slurp .. what are we talking about?  
Lester: Who would Katie and Sadie?  
Noah: ...  
Klemens: yes, it is true.  
Chris: uhh .. you should really be ashamed, Noah! But then ... who is the leader may choose to do whatever he wants with his betray her and miss her!  
Noah: Yeah, it was really my intention!  
Alejandro: he confessed, at last! .. What bitterness but not hold it against you, this time I'll go look at Katie and Sadie.  
Chris: Well, what do you see for the moment you know you're OUT! Unless the other teams have not messed anything further.  
Noah: EELS.

CONFESSIONAL

Noah: Eelejandro has worked well on the entire squad.I Knew I should not trust! Never turn in front of an electric eel Latin oily and greasy engine oil and smoother than the tongue of a lizard viscous.  
Harold: I know that Alejandro is bad, but if I allied with him, I guarantee the math to get to the end of the season, and so regain my * LESHAWNA *! I miss you, yes, I miss you, Baby!  
Rory: Alejandro, who seemed to handle it, promised to give me some tips to impress Claryssa! And just stop being the doormat ..

TEAM GREEN

Azusa: Green Team to report, Chris:  
-We have recovered all 3 items  
-We have the beetle  
-And we have not even used a tool backpack contents.  
Chris: Good start, Team Green, I doubt that you can do better!

BLUE TEAM

Leanne: here we are: we have caught ..  
Eve: grrr?  
Leanne: uh, Eva has captured a GIANT Pinsir!  
Chris: After we evaluate how good the pokemon you captured are! The backpack and the three objects to be recovered?  
KJ: Oh, ME ** A! I left them on the tree!  
Seijii: nahh, do not believe it!  
Sygfryd: what an unproductive forgetfullness .I'ts seen that you were not born Swiss-German as a true Sekraski, what am I!  
Chris: neither the first nor the last ... Chef, meet those who will help in the kitchen tonight!  
Chef: ehehegh, COCKROACHES TONIGHT FRIED, with a side of LOCUST SKEWER and marshmallows for dessert filled with spider legs! EhrEhr!  
Chris: dinner theme! Nyahah!  
Leanne: BLL?  
Sygfryd: ... I must necessarily reject ...  
Seijii: Well, in my part of the Canadian prairies are almost a national dish.  
Zeke: really?  
Bridgette: yoga, help me!

TEAM YELLOW

Lindsay: we're out, we're out!  
Monika: WE ARRIVED! Yahoo!  
Garry: Fortunately we want all three items and ... a Metapod.  
Chris: interesting .. how come you're only three?  
Monika: Butterfree has attacked us, however,they remain so cuuute,ow..bu... they poisoned the whole team, except the three of us:we will be the Rescue Team.  
Garry: not being able to give them the antidote, or else we left them there.  
Lindsay: about .. now I can support this backpack? Weight! Uff .. (it opens) zzip! So thirsty .. ah, orange! Glu glu glu.I really wanted to!  
Monika: Orange juice? Give me ... Oh My Good God! It was not orange, it was the antidote!  
Chris: Great, you have the antidote syrup! Victory .. And because you and your team are disqualified.  
Lindsay: oops *  
Chris: Now missing only the Purple Team .. and then I will see who will make the nomination.  
... CATACRASH! (Something catastrophically land at supersonic speed through the trees)  
Lester: a UFO!  
Noah: If ..  
Chris: that bang! What was that?  
Yuma: (emerging from the bush, a little 'upset) T-Team Purple h-here!  
Kyle: But .. k happened? Ouch .. my head ..  
Izzy: Wow, I did not know to be able to fly also while !  
Gwen: .. CRAZY JOURNEY CRAZY LANDING! Landing INSANE! We are on Mars? (Shaking hands with Lester) Pleasure, Mr. Martian, I do not remember .. .. CRAZY RIGHT?  
Lester: My pleasure, Earth!  
Noah: The output is a screw?  
Christine: more than one: he took the Epipen Cody.  
Cody: that Sierra had exchanged with the ANTIDOTE. (Shows her thumb bandaged)  
Sierra: sorry.  
Chris: .. but if Gwen has taken the Epipen, it means that Cody used the antidote?  
Cody: Sure .. here are the results! (Shows the hand inflated)  
Bridge: uhm .. Weedlis Ponfonis infection, or allergic reaction to the venom of Weedle.  
Chris: so I have to disqualify you too! Red Team, you were very lucky today: you will help Chef in the kitchen!  
Rory: and this would be LUCK?  
Chris: Green Team, it is clear that you are the winners!  
Azusa and Co: go!  
Tracey and Heather: Mhhh MHH!  
DJ and Mayko: AHHH! THE MUMMY! PLOP!  
Courtney: but what mummies ..  
Chris: So, therefore, see playoff .The challenge is Team Yellow VS Team Purple!  
Christine: what a joy.  
Garry: "playoff"? Sounds like something difficult ... sigh!

PLAY-OFF

Chris: the first playoff between teams in the history of all A Reality: STIMULATING!  
Christine: like sitting on an electric chair.  
Chris will soon be ready to eat .. and can begin the challenge:that will be a three vs. three, given that the yellow team the survivors are this poor number.  
Monika: What disaster.  
Lindsay: eh?  
Chef is ready!  
Kyle: What?  
Chef: The BOILED OF COCKROACHES, the first course of serata. Ehg hg!  
Chris Kyle, Christine, and Sierra, you'll go vs. Team Yellow, Yellow Trio .. or better!  
Kyle: What schifo .OO  
Christine: Oh, Dad .. then the family will ask why you hate so much.  
Chris: Yes, I love you ,too, Chriss. ^ - ^ But so much suffering, load it up!  
Monika: Seems Disgusting .. ahm .. . Not Only .. 's DISGUSTING.  
Chris: ready starting out!  
All: chomp chomp .. egh! BLL:? AHH! DISGUSTING! Crunk CRACK! Chump ..  
Chris: Stoop! Vince ...  
Sierra: BUUUUUUURP!  
Chris: ... the Purple Team!  
Gwen: FOLLEEE!  
Cody: GO!  
Sierra: yuppi.  
Kyle: someone give me a digestive .Blll blll .. .. BLEARG ***  
Chris and everyone else: blech! Disgusting! BLEARGH ***  
Chef: I forget to clean up this mess! We think my enthusiastic assistants .TEAM BLUE, RED TEAM .. lazy! COME HERE NOW!  
Chris: Trio Yellow, you are entitled to the nomination, one of you three we necessarily say "Goodbye".

CONFESSIONAL

Monika: it's only Lindsay's staff Fault. Nothing By the way .. how do you vote? Chris forgot to say auws!  
Garry: clicking here ..? Beep! That's it solved. UU (stretches)  
Lindsay: But as you open this thing? Mh ..  
CEREMONY OF DELIVERY OF LIGHTNING  
Chris: you have done all (three) the nomination .. who will be the first to go and to be ranked the 51st?  
Monika: * - *  
Garry: yawn ... (stretches)  
Lindsay: 51? We are so many?  
Chris: ... the first lightening goes to Monika!  
Monika: Be! KABRAAAAAAAM! But k has happened? FSSS  
Chris is a nice idea for this season: The bonus will be in line with the Rescue Team of membership which will give them one! So the lightning will be given a yellow card, the spear to a red flame, the whip to a Green .. understand?  
Monika: now, yes. Only that I'll make my makeup.  
Chris: and the last (amazing that says something like that after only three episodes ..) Lightning goes to ...  
Garry: du-de dum.  
Lindsay: O.O  
Chris: .. Lindsay!  
Lindsay: IHH!  
Monika: WT?  
Garry: uh?  
Chris: Garry was voted car and you two silly you have pressed the "imaginary", I think. Sorry, but the "Restart the speed of light" is booked for Garry!  
Garry: my lucky stars I was turned away. Patience. (Wearing overalls) E 'was an  
Chris: wow, that episode .. we breached over time? (Seems so) However, this was only the appetizer of what you see in this long season! Who will follow the fate of Garry? The Green Team will become the new Team Amazon? The Kanto Region will be conquered by my looks to crash? (yes) Wink! Do not miss the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON TOUR!  
Chef: Want a skewer of locust? Crunk crunk ...  
Chris: OO Please, keep that stuff away from me! END OF EPISODE

And I know ... third chapter made! How many Disasters Happened in this episode? Lester distinguished from the mass another time, by beeing in a BEElious BEElievly BEEttle with ..  
Alejandro is posing for the second time as the main villain, by Noah on Pursuing ... but a new character is going to Overwhelm HIM, believe me.  
PS: Sara is the first girlfriend of 'as crazy as HIM, but They broke out fastly.

FAVOURITE MOMENT

Alejandro: I read in a magazine, I leafed through the medical center, the Beedrill are very susceptible and sensitive to noise. So we should move with caution and silence ..  
Lester: Do not be afraid! Me and Rotom will get rid of these importunate ... YOU HEAR ME,Wasps? Hahaha! It 's got your end , today we will massacre beedrill, indomitable, fearless, we'll wipe out them away .. Poke Ball,g ... (rummages in his pockets) ..? Guys, how many kilometers can you make at hour?  
Rory: kilometers?  
Beedrill: BZZZZZZZZZ? (Begin to fidget)  
Lester: because I forgot to withdraw Rotom from box!  
Harold: run away!  
All: ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOOOOM (escape)  
Beedrill: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (Chasing them)

Lester made a real impressive discourse...but it was !

In the next episode a new character will be set will be a historic place,not exactly..a PRE-Historic one...or Pre Hysteric?See you soon!

Garry(leaning lazy on a colomn):Review"...yawn.


End file.
